The Dark Side Of Life
by anabelgem14
Summary: "It's like this. Every month, the moon goes through phases. Sometimes it's so enshadowed by darkness that it disappears. And sometimes, it's so illuminated that it's the brightest thing in the sky. I'm the moon, Dez. He's the shadow. And you make me glow. You're my sun." Dez/OC. Strong T for Mature Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Anabelgem14 here with another Austin and Ally story! I just wanted to thank everyone for the continued support I've gotten from my story Scream. I hope you'll enjoy this one as well. It won't be very long, and updates might be few and far between. But I have a very big plan for this story. I wanted it to be a one-shot, but it just wasn't possible. The inspiration for this story was the song "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson. (Which I don't own.) **

**There's not really a way I can summarize it without giving the whole plotline away. Gather what you can from the inspiration, story description, this first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. I also don't own any songs that appear in the series.**

* * *

"Hey Austin, you've gotta check this out!" Austin had just gotten off from his shift at Melody's Diner, and decided to stop in to Sonic Boom before close. He secretly had a craving for pizza, and he wanted to see if they had any left over from last night.

Ally, Dez and Trish were huddled around Trish's computer. When he walked over, Ally pressed play on the video. A very pretty blonde girl came on the screen, holding a guitar. As she began to play, Austin immediately understood what was so amazing- she was singing his song! "Not a Love Song" was streaming through the speakers. It had been taken up a key or two, and it was more of a slow, acoustic version than the actual, but it was still his song.

When the video was over, Austin was nodding appreciatively. "Who is that girl?"

Ally clicked something on the computer. "Her profile says her name is Macy McCallister, age 17 and from right here in South Florida!"

Austin's thoughts flew to duets and collaborations, although when he caught sight of Dez, that train of thought came to a halt.

"Buddy, something wrong?" After no response, Austin snapped his fingers in front of Dez's face.

"Yeah?" Dez answered slowly, and not quite like himself, either.

"What's going on in that crazy brain of yours?" Ally closed the computer as she spoke, and Trish stood, arms cross, waiting for an explanation.

"I think she made me believe in love at first sight." Austin would have thought he was joking. But there wasn't a goofy dance or a reference to something in his backpack. He stood, serious and sincere.

"Whoa. Okay, then."

And then, suddenly, as if the moment had never even happened, Dez was himself again. "I bet her face is really soft. Don't you think? I mean, people with freckles usually have really soft skin. And she has freckles. And that hair? I bet it's natural." This continued for a while.

After a while, Ally closed up the store and the four friends went up to the practice room. They had just posted a video yesterday, and they were planning on answering viewers' questions and emails. However, when someone knocked on the door, everyone was confused. Austin stood up and went to get the door.

The blonde girl from the video, Macy, was standing there. She had a duffle bag and a guitar. "Hi, I'm Macy McCallister. I talked to Ally earlier?"

Ally's face lit up in recognition. "Yeah, I sent you an email! I'm Austin's songwriter. I didn't think you would come so soon, though." She got up and helped the girl set down her belongings. After a quick hand shake, Ally started talking again. "I sent her an email inviting her down here to work on some music with Austin."

Austin grinned. "Cool! You're really talented!" Macy smiled.

Trish made herself known. "Hi, I'm Trish. Austin's manager. And the goofball that has yet to move next to me is Dez. The video director."

Dez heard his name and jumped, his eyes never moving from Macy. He got up and walked over to her. He raised a hand, and she flinched, as if she though Dez was about to hit her. Instead, he only stroked the side of her face. Macy blushed.

"What are you doing?" She stood back up, and craned her neck to look at Dez in the eyes. Although she wasn't that much shorter than the others, it was still something to get used to.

"You have a really soft face." And she laughed. Dez's heart rose. It almost went through the roof when she raised her own hand and touched his face.

"Hmm. You do, too. Did you know that people with freckles usually have really soft skin?" Macy giggled after she was done talking. But she didn't move her eyes away from Dez's.

Everyone else in the room was very shocked. Where was the Dez they were used to? The one who got a starfish stuck to his face and got himself stuck to a giant glue trap?

"I'm Dez."

"Macy."

"Austin!" Austin tried to break the awkwardness in the room. Macy jerked her hand away from his face. Dez reluctantly moved his hand away, too.

"Right. Sorry. Forgot why I was here." She looked around, taking in all the bright colors of the practice room.

"Why are you here? Not to be rude, but your email said you didn't know when you'd be able to get away." Ally asked.

"Well, me and boyfriend got in a… a fight and I had to get away. I didn't think it through, though. I don't have hotel reservations."

"Well, I'd offer my place, but my dumb cousins are staying over this weekend." Trish sounded sincere, but it wouldn't have surprised anyone if that was just an excuse to avoid having a house guest.

"My parents are fighting. They hate it when_ I _come home while they're fighting, they would literally tear each other apart if I brought someone with me." Austin's parents are fighting more and more lately, and it had brought a good song or two out of him. But it still hurt on the inside.

Ally sighed. "My house is out, too. Dad's new girl… is not fun to mess with. I don't even like to go home. I don't want to put you through that."

All eyes went to Dez, and he noticed that Macy's were pleading. "My mom is out of town, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I told her your situation." Macy let out a huge breath, and her face broke into a smile.

"Thank you so much! I promise, I don't normally do this kind of thing."

Dez just smiled. Austin figured he was probably still shocked from meeting the girl that made him believe in love at first sight. He'd have to ask him later.

* * *

After a little while just hanging around and snacking on pizza, everyone started to part for home.

Dez was the only one that lived close enough to the mall to walk home. He carried Macy's bag and guitar case. They were silent, but it wasn't awkward. Dez was trying to avoid making himself look like an idiot. He usually didn't care, but he didn't want to scare this girl off. She was already so nice and very pretty and he didn't want to ruin it by running his big mouth. It seemed like Macy didn't want to either, because they remained quiet the whole way home.

After Dez unlocked the door, he started to realize that this may have been a mistake. His mother was just as eccentric as he was, if not more. Crazy paint colors and weird pictures hung everywhere. He glanced sideways at her, catching her very surprised expression.

"Wow." Dez flipped the lights on, and it was even worse.

Macy, however, was smiling. "We have this picture." She pointed at a random picture, but Dez didn't notice which one it was.

"Um, you can either sleep in the guest room or on the couch. I have to warn you, if you pick the guest room, it's hard to find the bed under all of the boxes.

Macy started walking down the hallway that led to the bedrooms. She poked her head into the bathroom, and then the guest bedroom, and then his room. Dez couldn't do anything to stop her, since his hands were still full of her things.

She flipped on the light, and smiled. "I want to sleep in this room."

Dez's mouth literally fell open, and he rushed in after her. "This is my room." Even as he said the words, he knew she would win this argument. He set the bags down on the floor and walked over to where she had sat down on his bed.

"And I like it." Macy smiled. She knew she had won.

Dez rolled his eyes playfully. This girl was going to kill him. It was like another Trish, but without the arguing. And this girl already held the key to his heart.

"Um, you saw the bathroom. Towels are in the closet. Make yourself at home. If you get hungry, holler and I'll hook you up."

He left so that she could change into her pajamas, and went to the living room. He was frantically trying to clean, throwing pillows on the couch and gathering empty glasses and dirty bowls. He was almost done when he heard a throat clear behind him. Macy stood, wearing a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts. Dez's heart leapt out of his chest. He willed his eyes not to wander, and took a deep breath.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm tired. Do you wanna talk for a while?"

"About what?" He gestured to the couch, and she walked over and plopped down, taking one of the pillows and cuddling it to her chest.

"Anything. We barely know eachother. I'm actually surprised I found a place to stay so easily. Granted, it was with a complete stranger, but still. I kind of feel like I already know you." And so they talked. About music and video games and Austin and Ally and how even though Macy had just met them, she already knew that they liked each other and should be together. They talked about Trish's overbearing attitude. They talked about how Macy had gotten into music. And then the topic landed on her personal life.

"So you mentioned you had a boyfriend?" Dez didn't feel like talking about this, but maybe things were rocky and he could swoop in and keep Macy for himself.

"On-again-off-again. It's kind of like, I can't live with him, but I can't live without him, either."

"So you guys fight?" Macy shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah. A Lot."

"Well, why can't you break up with him? I'm not claiming to be a relationship specialist here, but I think you would be happier with someone who you didn't fight with all the time."

Dez's eyes travelled from Macy's face to her arm. There was a big bruise on her shoulder. His heart sank. He didn't like jumping to conclusions, but he had a pretty solid idea of where this one came from. Bruises that size and shape seldom had more than one origin. His eyes jumped back up to Macy's before she caught him staring at it.

Too late. She turned her shoulder away from his gaze. When he questioned her about the blemish, she simply shrugged. "I think I ran into a wall. I get so many scrapes and bruises, it's hard to remember where I get them." She was avoiding looking at him. He wanted to force her, but that probably wasn't the best approach.

"Macy." He pleaded. When she finally glanced up at him, he pretended like he didn't see the tears forming in her eyes and she pretended like he didn't know about where the bruise actually came from. His thoughts flashed back to earlier in Sonic Boom when he mentioned that this very girl had made him fall in love. He wasn't sure what love was. He wasn't sure if she was in love with her boyfriend. But he was sure that her boyfriend was the one causing her pain. He had probably grabbed her, hit her, called her names, _touched_ her. He had fallen in love with a broken girl. It wasn't anything special about her. But he felt like he needed to be the one that put her back together.

* * *

**What'd you think? You know the drill, review! I'm always open to critique and suggestions. I'm already working on the next chapter! Please stick with me! **

**Until Next Time, Anabelgem14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I wanted to thank my reviewers. I wanted to do a shoutout to BennyXArtemis, who said that if this was an Austin story they wouldn't have read it! I thought about making this story based on the relationship between Austin and Ally, but I realized it wouldn't work because of the character development I want to have the main characters go through. After all, Austin is already pretty serious, and Ally, although she is submissive sometimes, can stand up for herself when she must. So thus, we have a Dez/OC. I know Dez may seem a little OOC, but I try to explain throughout the chapters that he himself knows he's not being himself, and that Macy is the one that's causing him to change. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. :/**

* * *

Dez awoke on the couch. It took him a minute to remember why he wasn't in his bed and another minute to remember why he'd allowed a complete stranger to stay the night in house. And then it hit him. It wasn't any stranger. It was Macy. He felt like he had known her for a thousand years.

He glanced at the clock and realized that it was close to 10 in the morning. He checked his shirt to see if there were makeup stains on it from when Macy had been crying last night. After she realized that he knew what the bruise was actually from, he'd pulled her into his arms. She had sobbed into his chest and he held her like he'd done it before. They drifted off to sleep sometime around 3, after Macy had shed all of the tears she was able to and Dez's hand had grown numb from rubbing circles on her back.

Dez was walking down the hall to change his clothes when the bathroom door swung open.

And there stood Macy. In nothing but a towel. Dez's eyes grew to the size of saucers before he had gained enough common sense to cover them with his hand. He heard a delicate giggle from Macy.

"Sorry. I thought you would still be sleeping." She must have shifted, because a strong scent of girly soap came wafting out from the bathroom, soap that must have belonged to his mother. He'd never noticed it on her, but on Macy it was wonderful.

He took a deep breath and tried to steady his voice before answering her. "No, it's okay. I did tell you to make yourself at home, after all."

She laughed again. "You don't have to cover your eyes, you know."

"Oh, yes I do. My mom taught me to respect a woman and not to let my eyes wander. She almost turned me off of women from all of the things she told me."

"So you're gay?"

"I said almost. I like chicks."

"That's good to know. I'm... I'm gonna go get dressed."

"That would probably be good."

He felt her move past him. When he heard his bedroom door shut, he slowy removed his hand from in front of his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind of the image of Macy standing in a towel. It was almost comical that Macy asked him if he were gay. He had been receiving that question since he'd entered high school. The truth was, he'd always wanted to find the right girl. While other guys were bragging about how many hook-ups they'd had, Dez stood tall and proud, knowing when he finally made love to a girl, it would be absolutely worth all the name-calling and bullying he'd endured.

* * *

Dez and Macy sat at the counter, quietly eating cereal to pass the time before they met up with the gang at Sonic Boom.

Dez sided against drinking his milk from the bowl like he always did. Instead he moved to pour it down the sink.

"Has your boyfriend tried to contact you? Text or call or anything?"

Macy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I turned my phone off. That will really piss him off."

"Is it even appropriate for me to call him your boyfriend? What's his name?"

Macy sighed. She stirred her cereal as if she was hoping to avoid this question. Dez wasn't sure why, though. Wouldn't it be better for him to call him by his actual name in the police report instead of more descriptive terms? _Asshole. Abuser. Prick._

"John."

Dez only nodded, trying to hide the disgust he immediately felt for anyone with the name John. Even his own uncle had suddenly become less awesome.

"Dez?" Dez couldn't answer her. He didn't know why, but he had suddenly become unable to do anything except hate John.

"Dez." This time, when she spoke, she was much closer to him. He felt her small hand come to rest on his arm. He glanced down and realized that he was gripping the sink, knuckles white and fists unmoveable.

He let out a slow breath, and then released his death grip on the sink. Macy sighed in relief and let her hand come away from his arm.

When she went to turn away, however, Dez quickly reached out and held her hand. "I would never treat you the way John did." He didn't know what made him say this, but he was glad it was said. Macy seemed appreciative, also. She didn't shy away, didn't shrink into herself like Ally did when someone paid her a compliment. Macy stood tall and strong, a smile plastered onto her face and her hand joined with Dez's.

She thought for a minute before replying. Dez waited patiently, still holding her hand and resisting the urge to pull her against his chest.

"I know you wouldn't. I don't know how I know, but I know you're different."

And he was. Dez was nowhere near the normal teenage boy stereotype. He didn't listen to loud music and he didn't party on the weekends. He didn't flunk school on purpose or disobey his parents. He did what he did and he was who he was to be unique. He wanted to be good, to be a good person.

Finally. Someone who realized this. And she was standing in front of him, smiling like she felt the same way.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 2! Thanks for your continued support, and please review. :) **

**Until Next Time, Anabelgem14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the little Lego candies I mention. I don't think they really have a name, but I'm pretty sure everyone knows what I'm talking about.**

* * *

Dez has never had the best of luck. He'd never found any four-leaf clovers. Never caught a star as it shot across the sky. The wishes from his birthday candles never came true. However, listening to Macy sing and catching her stealing glances at him every now and then made him feel like he had just won the lottery.

She and Austin were practicing a song, one that Ally had stashed in her cache for future use. Dez was supposed to be filming it, but he'd kind of gotten sidetracked. They would be lucky if the camera was pointing at them at all. It was a good possibility that Dez had gotten so lost in Macy's voice that he had let the camera drop.

After they finished the song, Austin went to get Ally from the counter so that she could listen.

Dez and Macy looked awkwardly at each other. They hadn't exactly discussed whether or not to tell the others about Macy's predicament. Dez wasn't going to say anything unless he had permission, but Austin and Ally might wonder why he had been put in jail for assault when he'd never killed a fly before.

"I won't say anything." Dez said as he handed her a bottle of water.

She didn't say anything, just nodded and smiled as a thanks for the water.

"Is something wrong?" He moved to stand beside her. Ever since they'd arrived at Sonic Boom, Macy had been quiet. He wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want the real reason she was here to slip out. But something wasn't quite right.

"Yes." She said it so quietly that Dez wasn't sure if he'd heard her right.

"Yes?"

"Yeah."

Dez waited for her to spill her thoughts, but she remained quiet. Dez reached out to nudge her shoulder. "Mace?"

"Everytime there's something good in my life, John just has to ruin it. I'm scared he's going to take this away from me, too."

Dez was confused. He couldn't take away her voice, could he? "He can't take your talent."

"No. Not my voice. This..." She trailed off, and then looked at Dez's hand on hers. "Us."

Dez's eyes grew wide. Macy blushed. "I didn't mean us as in us, I meant us as in Macy and Dez and Austin and Ally and Trish. You guys are the first friends I've had in a while."

Dez was a little disappointed that there wasn't an "us." He'd actually thought for a moment that Macy was starting to return the feelings he'd been sending into the atmosphere.

She looked down at his hand on hers again, and sighed. She was about to say something when the door flew open. Macy and Dez flew apart from each other as Austin and Ally shared a knowing look.

"Interrupting something?" Austin questioned, and Dez noted that he seemed unsure of whether to enter the room or not.

"Nope." Macy sounded way too happy to be telling the truth, but everyone decided to ignore it.

"Okay, let's get back to work. Cool?" Austin waited for a nod before taking his seat and picking up his guitar.

Dez shook his head to clear the close encounter from his mind, and steadied the camera.

* * *

"Whoa. Look at that big lollipop." Macy's eyes grew wide. She looked like a kid in a candy store- or rather, a teenager. Dez had decided to show her around the mall, so that she would know what everyone was talking about. The candy store had grabbed her attention, and without thinking about it, she'd grabbed Dez's arm and pulled him inside.

She had various bags loaded with gummy bears, jelly beans, and candies shaped like Lego's. They had just been about to check out when her eyes landed on a display of jaw-breaker suckers.

Dez tried to hide his smile as he grabbed two.

"Why are you getting one? I thought you didn't eat a lot of candy." Macy started to walk towards the register.

"I figure if you like it so much, then there has to be something behind it." Dez looked down at her and saw a grin forming.

"I bet I could finish that sucker before you." Macy smirked as she said this.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep." Macy put her candy on the counter and reached for her purse, but Dez hip-bumped her out of the way and pulled his wallet out. She started to protest, but after one of Dez's could-you-refuse-this faces, she shut her mouth and crossed her arms.

"And what do I get when I beat you?" Dez returned her smirk.

"When?"

"Yeah."

"What makes you so sure that you're going to win? Candy-eating is a talent that takes a lot of practice."

Dez took the bag from the counter. "What do I get if I win? Better?"

Macy giggled and nodded. "If you win..."

"I'm waiting." Dez said in a song-like voice.

"I'll have to get back to you on that."

* * *

Macy sat wrapped in a blanket on Dez's bed, while he sat at the foot of it. They were racing to see who could finish their giant sucker first. Macy was pulling ahead, but she wasn't really trying to win. She was just having fun enjoying Dez's company. They were still trying to figure out the deals of the bet.

"What about this: If I win, you have to shoot Austin's next video. And if I lose, I have to sing in the next one."

Macy laughed. Staring at Dez desperately trying to finish his lollipop, the perfect deal came to mind.

"I've got it." Macy took a victorious lick, as if she had already won. She proceeded to dust off her shoulders and pat herself on the back.

"Well, let's hear it."

Macy scooted closer to Dez. He leaned in, as if it were a juict secret. In all reality, today had been a great day with Macy and he just wanted the oppurtunity to get closer to her without spoiling the mood.

"If I win, you have to..." Macy trailed off, and Dez practically fell over from the suspense. She laughed.

"Mace, you're killing me here. Just tell me already!"

"Okay, okay. If I win, you have to kiss me." She said this strong and steady. Dez almost thought she was kidding, but he saw her expression. This made his heart flutter.

"And... And what happens if you lose?" Dez caught himself leaning in even more. He could feel her breath on his face. He didn't know how much closer he could get to her, but he was sure it wouldn't be close enough.

"Then I have to kiss you."

And with that, Dez crashed his lips to hers.

* * *

**Ooh, suspense. :) Review. Hit me up with ideas or suggestions. I'm open to anything and I'll try to fit everything in. **

**Until Next Time,**

**Anabelgem14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Anabelgem14! My computer battery is low, so here you have this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. (Or whatever it's called. I serious can't remember right now.) -_-**

* * *

Dez was stunned. Not only had he kissed Macy, but Macy had kissed him back. Or so he thought. He was kind of out of it.  
Macy couldnt do anything. Her body almost shut down. She tried not to drop the sucker she still held in her hand when she placed her hands on Dez's chest, grasping at his shirt.  
Dez didn't know what to do from there. He'd only ever kissed a girl. He'd never _kissed_ a girl in the make her head spin, toes curl, lasts more than a few seconds kind of way.  
So he chickened out. When he pulled away, Macy fell forward, leaning into him. She noticed the look on his face, and pulled back, disappointed.  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He stared down at his lollipop, his hands, anything to avoid looking into her eyes.  
"Don't apologize if it was something you meant to do." Her tone was curt.  
"Are you mad?"  
"Mad that it happened? No. Mad that you're not owning up to it? Yes."  
He still wouldn't look at her. He only mumbled his apology.  
She groaned in frustration and went to put her sucker on the wrapper on the nightstand.  
"You've got to give me something, Dez. I needs to feel like it was okay to kiss someone when I have a boyfriend."  
He groaned. "Macy, it was okay. It was right. It was magic. Tell me I'm not the only one who feels this way!" Dez was the one getting angry now. She always brought John back into the picture. Sure, they would need to deal with him eventually, but not tonight.  
He stood and placed his sucker next to hers. She looked down at it before looking up at him, tears in her eyes.  
"Of course you're not. But it's technically wrong." she was trying so hard to not let her voice crack. She looked away again.  
"So break up with him!" Dez didn't understand what was so hard to let go of.  
"It's not that easy."  
"And why not?"

Macy was silent except for the occasional deep, shaky breath. Dez waited for an answer. She looked back at him and wiped a tear away. Not that it did any good. It was like someone had opened the floodgates. She tried to speak, but each time her voice broke before she could get a word out.  
She finally found her voice, only a whisper. "He said he'd kill me."

Dez couldn't process what he'd just heard. He stood, shell shocked and flabbergasted, until Macy reached out to touch his chest. With that smallest of touches, his heart fluttered. He pulled Macy to his chest and let her cry. When her arms snaked around his waist, He knew what he had to do. It wasn't going to be easy, nor was it going to be pain free. But it would be so worth it.

Time seemed to stop while Macy was in his arms. He stood, stroking her hair and wiping her tears. He whispered to her. "It's okay." "We'll take care of this together." "You're beautiful."

At this, Macy lifted her head to look at him. The last one had came out without filter, and a blush filled Dez's face. "Too much?"

Macy pulled away and sat on the bed. She tried to hide it, but he noticed a smile making it's way to her face. "Just enough."

Dez said goodnight to Macy a while after their kiss. He hadn't wanted to. He'd wanted to do just the opposite. He wanted to stay up all night with her and talk. Kiss. Touch. But he also knew that she had a boyfriend. If John even counted. She seemed to believe he did, though, so that meant he counted for now.

He lay in bed that night for what seemed like hours. All he did was stare at the ceiling, thinking about Macy's lips on his. How she'd pulled at his shirt. How she smiled. How she laughed. Everything about Macy.

He also finally allowed himself to fully think about the situation with John. He didn't know the full extent of what went on between him and Macy. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know. He knew he probably needed to involve the police. He would have to force himself to stay calm in John's presence, otherwise there would be no need for law enforcement.

Dez felt himself putting his heart on the line for this girl. And he was okay with it. It might backfire. It might completely break him. But it didn't really matter because there wasn't anything else left of him. It was all Macy. He didn't know why she was special. She was. He didn't know why he felt like he had to be more serious around her, instead of his normal "Dez" self. He hadn't pulled anything out of his backpack in a whole day. He hadn't screamed at something insignificant. He hadn't gotten into trouble with Austin.

He needed to be strong, serious, a rock for Macy. And strong he would be.

The next morning, the gang was supposed to meet up at the store to watch the final cut of Dez's video. In all reality, he hadn't touched it since he'd shot it. He'd called Austin and asked for an extension, and he heard Ally in the background groaning about how this time, it wasn't her fault that there wasn't a new video online yet. An idea hit him, and after a quick goodbye, Dez found himself frantically clicking away on his computer in the kitchen.

That was how Macy found him when she woke up at 11. Dez risked a quick look at her and figured she'd been up way past when he'd left her last night. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles surrounding them.

"Up late?" He asked, turning back to his computer.

"Kinda. You?" She yawned and took a seat next to Dez.

"Yeah. Up even earlier. Had to work on the video."

Macy watched him for a minute before getting up. She walked over to the cabinets and started throwing them open.

Dez heard her, and stopped his work. "What are you doing?" Macy noted the amused tone in his voice.

"Making breakfast. I'm hungry." She stood on her tip-toes, trying to see what was on the top shelf.

"We don't have anything to eat, really. Just what we've been eating the past couple of days. No eggs, no pancake mix. Austin cleared me out of that. We don't even have those biscuits that come in a can."

Macy stopped, and tapped her chin as if she were thinking. Dez thought she looked extremely cute. She started to close the cabinets. And then she opened the freezer.

"I'm having ice cream." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Dez laughed. "Okay, miss bossy. Fix me a bowl, too?"

Macy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "If I have to, I guess I will." And with that, Dez smiled and went back to his video. He was having a hard time, but he knew where he wanted to go with it. It was going to be good when he finished.

Macy brought over his ice cream and retook her spot next to him to watch him work.

In a little over an hour, and after another bowl of ice cream, Dez was done. He and Macy sat watching the finished product. Dez decided to make the video about Austin and Ally. The song used was very deep, and that was a connection level that Austin and Macy hadn't had time to make yet. Dez had some video footage of Austin and Ally flirting, unaware that they were being filmed.

Macy gawked after only a few scenes."Does everyone but those two realize how perfect they are for eachother?"

"Pretty much. What I don't get is that Austin always tells me these traits that he wants in a girlfriend. And every stinking thing describes Ally to the mark! They're blind."

"Yeah. Some people are. I'm glad I'm not." Macy meant for the last part not to be heard, but Dez was so attentive with her that he wouldn't have missed her blink.

"What do you see? Since you're not blind." Dez turned to her, the video forgotten.

Macy wasn't expecting this question. She looked at him, unsure of how to answer. She proceeded with caution. "I see you. Duh?" It was a question.

Dez shook his head. "No. I mean, how do you see yourself. Your life."

Macy thought for a minute, concentration displayed on her face. "I dunno. Normal."

"No. That was the wrong answer. Close your eyes."

Macy's face scrunched. "How am I supposed to see anything if I close my eyes?"

Dez leaned closer. "Just trust me."

And she closed her eyes.

"I want you to think of yourself. From an aerial view. Just you." Macy nodded, unsure of where this was going. "Now I want you to think of your name. Macy McCallister. What's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

Macy thought for a moment, before answering slowly. "I think music. And then I think broken. Almost a shell."

Dez's heart sank. He pushed on. This was something his mother had taught him to do. To talk through who someone is as a person to make them see all of the different aspects of their lives. "Who do you think of when you think of yourself?"

"Who?"

"Yes, who?"

"I think of two completely different people. One of them is mean, vial. Nasty. And then another is sweet. And crazy. And funny."

"If you could think of a metaphor to describe your life, what would it be?"

Without a stop, Macy answered. "The moon."

This wasn't what Dez was expecting at all. His thoughts spilled from his mouth. "Huh?"

Macy's eyes flew open in a panic. "Is that wrong? Did I fail the test?"

"No, no, no. It just wasn't what I was expecting. Could you explain that metaphor?" Dez really wanted to know the thinking behind this answer. He wasn't even really using the questioning method anymore.

Macy didn't really hesitate before answering, leading him to believe that she had thought about this in detail. "It's like this. Every month, the moon goes through phases. Sometimes it's so enshadowed by darkness that it disappears. And sometimes, it's so illuminated that it's the brightest thing in the sky. I'm the moon, Dez. John's the shadow. And you make me glow. You're my sun."

Dez couldn't believe his ears. It was like a dream. He'd been waiting for her to admit her feelings. And she finally did. She compared him to the biggest and brightest thing in the sky.

He smlied and leaned in. When he kissed her this time, he was more sure of himself. He placed his hand in Macy's hair and tangled his fingers into the silky curtain. Macy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself onto his lap. This wasn't something he was expecting, but appreciated none the less. Dez's hands wound their way down her body, coming to rest on her hips.

They sat like this, lost in the soft touches. In the way their lips moved in sync. In eachother. They only pulled away from eachother when Dez's phone vibrated on the table. They stared sheepishly at eachother for a second before Macy pulled hersel from Dez's lap.

Dez didn't say anything, just grabbed his phone and checked it. Austin had to ruin the moment. He didn't even reply, just threw it down on the table and turned his attention back to Macy.

She was staring at him, a light blush on her cheeks and her face upturned in a huge smile. " I don't think I've ever been kissed like that." This filled Dez with pride. He hadn't even been trying. He'd just done what felt natural. Because Macy felt natural.

* * *

**P.S. I didn't proofread this. Since my battery is low. So yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Anabelgem14 here with another chapter. I wanted to apologize for the rushed author's note the last chapter. I was super tired. Without further ado, here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**(see end of chapter for silly author ranting)**

* * *

Austin hadn't move since the video had started. Ally had begun blushing immediately and had subtly moved away from the blonde. Trish had an obvious smirk on her face. It was obvious that she was a supporter of "Austin and Ally".

When the credits faded, the silence was so loud that Dez could've sworn that he could hear everyone's heartbeats. Austin and Ally shared a quick look, but diverted their eyes soon after. Austin scratched the back of his neck and Ally brought a lock of her hair to her mouth and began to chew on it.

Dez was standing behind everyone else, half watching the couple and half watching Macy. She was quiet, but she had a small smile on her face. However, upon further examination of her features, her posture was slumped and her arms were crossed. She still had the dark circles under her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if something else was wrong.

Trish broke the silence. "I have to get back to my job at the Baby Barn. I left for lunch 3 hours ago." Dez gave her a small wave and off she went.

"I think we should go, Dez." Macy spoke quietly.

"Yeah. See ya later, guys. Um, let me know how things... turn out." Austin gave a slight nod and Ally nervously waved, before sneaking a peak at Austin again.

Dez and Macy walked through the mall, deciding what to do for the rest of the day.

"We could always go to the police station and report John." Dez suggested.

Macy paled. "I don't know if I'm ready for that or not. They're going to ask me a lot of questions and I just need... time to prepare myself. I've never really told anyone all of what's happened between John and myself and I'm not exactly ready to start now. No offense, though." She shuffled her feet and shoved her hands in her pockets.

He nodded. "Have you talked to your parents since you got here?"

"Yeah. I told them where I was staying and I gave them your number in case something happened. They told me John was frantic. Trying to find me. They said they wouldn't tell him anything. That makes me feel a little safer. But I'm still paranoid. You never really get over that."

Dez felt so sorry for this girl. He didn't know how to help her-she wouldn't let him go to the police. He was going to take care of it himself sooner or later. He wanted to try and persuade her to open up. Instead, he reached over and took her hand in his.

She looked up at him, but didn't say anything. A small blush filled her cheeks.

"Is this okay?" He asked, waiting for her response. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm hungry." She murmered, probably scared to break the moment.

He laughed. "I know just the spot."

The cab dropped them off on the outskirts of town, in front of a few run-down buildings.

Macy looked confused. "What is this place?"

"The best little-known diner in town." Dez led her to the front of one of the buildings. She tried to squint to see through the dirty windows, but nothing could be seen.

"Don't worry. I promise, it's worth it."

As soon as Macy entered the restaurant, her face lit up. "What is this place?"

"The Shack."

A friendly looking waitress came up to them. "Table for two?"

Macy was still awe-struck at the fact that there was a popular restaurant in a run-down building. She nodded slowly as they were lead to a table in the back.

A few hours later, after Macy had eaten some of the best barbecue in her life, she started to pick up the ticket. Dez snatched it away from her before she could move it a few inches. "This one's on me."

Macy tried to pull the ticket away, but Dez pulled right back.

"I can pay for my own food, Dez."

"I don't doubt that. But I've got this one. I think there's going to be more oppurtunities."

Macy stared into his eyes for a few seconds, and then let go of the bill and sit back.

"I've got the tip." She stated.

Dez only laughed. "Fair enough."

* * *

Dez and Macy were eating ice cream, for the second time that day, later that night. Once again, they were talking about random things. They hadn't heard from Austin or Ally, but Austin's Tweeter status said something along the lines of, "My eyes are finally opened."

"Have you ever thought of what you would name your future children? Assuming you want them, of course."

Dez gawked. It was a bit soon in their relationship to be thinking about children, wasn't it? All the same, he thought about it. "Yeah, I would love to have a little Dez running around. I don't think I would stick him with such an awful name, though. I got teased so much. 'Dezmond's a weird name'. Yada, yada, yada. I've always liked the name Matthew."

"Me too! And what if it was a girl?"

"I've always liked the name Ava."

Macy's eyes lit up. "That's what I always said I was going to name my girl! Ava Claire. Well, one of them. I always wanted three kids."

Dez laughed. "You say that now, but once the first one comes, you're going to have your hands full. I think it's kind of up to the first kid if you have any more or not."

She nodded. "I never thought about it like that."

"So, do you have all of your kids' names picked out?"

Macy shook her head in a sort of half-and-half way. "They're subject to change, but I have three names I absolutely love."

"Well let's hear them."

She took another bite of her ice cream before speaking. "Ava Claire. Matthew Cole. And Jennifer Catherine."

Dez's mouth dropped open. "My grandmothers' names were Jennifer and Catherine. But everyone called them Jenny and Cathy."

Macy smiled, then grimaced. "Brain freeze!" She started fanning her mouth, as if that was going to make a difference. Dez had to laugh at the silliness of the moment.

After she regained her ability to move, she leaned over and lightly smacked him on the arm. "Not funny."

Dez tsked. "On the contrary, my dear Mace, it was extremely funny."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think you would be laughing if it happened to you."

He finished off him ice cream and shrugged. "My mom's coming home in a couple of days. She's going to kill me if she sees what a mess we've made. So tomorrow I'm going to clean. Ally and Trish are going shopping and they said you're more than welcome to come.

Macy polished off her bowl and sat it down next to his. "That's awfully sweet of them, but this is my mess, too. I don't mind to help you clean."

"If my mom found out that I let a guest clean, she would murder me for real."

"Well, if you insist, then I'll go shopping. But I actually need to do some laundry. I wasn't planning on staying for more than a couple of days. But I'm not ready to leave yet. I'll do that in the morning before I leave."

Dez glanced at the clock and noted that it was well past midnight. "It's getting late."

"Does that mean you're tired?"

In response, Dez yawned. She laughed quietly. "I'm going to get changed."

He decided to take a quick shower before heading to bed. He turned the water up full-scale, letting the hot water sting his back. He picked up his mom's soap and took a whiff. It was familiar, but it smelt better on Macy.

After he'd gotten out of the shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. And Macy fell onto his chest. He caught her, wrapping his arms around her. Her hands came to rest on his chest. She must've been about to knock on the door.

She giggled, something Dez noticed that she did a lot. "So we meet again this way."

Dez was the one blushing. He tried to speak, but no words could come out. He'd never been this close to Macy before, not even when they were kissing.

She backed away. "I needed to brush my teeth." He noticed that she held a pink toothbrush.

He gestured to the sink and wiggled his way around her. "It's all yours."

As he was walking away, he heard her blow out a breath. "Geez. How hot do you take your showers? This steam won't come off the mirror!"

He yelled back jokingly. "Do you have always have to look at yourself when you brush your teeth?"

"If you looked as good as me, you would always have to look at yourself." He turned back and saw her poking her head out of the doorframe. He winked. She blushed this time, and winked back.

Dez was sitting on his bed, waiting for Macy to come back. She stopped in the doorway when she noticed him. After dropping her toothbrush in her bag, she walks over and plops down next to him.

"Is there any reason you're sitting on my bed?" She asked quietly.

"In case you didn't remember, this is my bed." To prove his point, he layed back, putting his hands behind his head.

She scoffed. "In case you didn't remember, you said it was my bed for as long as I stayed." She lie back next to him and snuggled into his side. He sighed happily.

"Fine. You win for tonight." She harumphed in victory, and returned his happy sigh.

After Macy had fallen asleep, Dez scooped her up, careful not to wake her, and placed her under the covers. Her hair fell across the pillow and Dez couldn't stop himself from leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

"Night, Mace." He whispered before shutting the door. If he wasn't mistaken, he thought he heard a faint response of "Night."

* * *

**Okay, so here's my author rant. Do I have any fellow marching band-ers out there? Well, I'm in the colorguard. And this requires a lot of physical activity. So much, in fact, that it's a possibility that I have a stress fracture in my left leg. Talk about a bummer. So, updates may become more frequent since I can't practice with a stress fracture. Also, I HAD A WONDERFUL IDEA COME TO ME ABOUT THIS STORY. IT WASN'T IN THE ORIGINAL PLOTLINE, BUT IT FITS RIGHT IN AND WILL ADD TO THE SUSPENSE AND DRAMA. I'm going to start leaving hints as to what the major surprise is. There's a couple in this chapter. Review or PM if you have any ideas! **

**P.S. They're not easy, so even if you guess right, I'm not going to tell you... Okay, I might. So guess! Thanks.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Anabelgem14**


	6. Author's Note

** Hey guys! Anabelgem14 here. This isn't a chapter, so don't get excited. Just an author's note.**

** I've never completely written out a plotline for a story before, but I just did it. We're looking at roughly 13 actual chapters for Dark Side, with distant thoughts of an epilogue. Also, for anyone that read my author's rant on the end of the last chapter, I don't have a stress fracture, but a torn soleus muscle in my left leg. Hurts about the same, gotta stay off for a week. But all is well. Or, it will be.**

** Anyway, thanks for the continued support of this story. Sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter. Who knows? Maybe I'll get motivated and post a chapter tonight. For sure tomorrow, though. After all, I have nothing to do for the next week.**

** Until Next Time,**

** Anabelgem14**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Anabelmgem14 here with the actual chapter 6. I wanted to apologize for the shortness of some of my chapters. I usually try to get them around 2,000 words each, but sometimes it just can't be done. I started with 950 words on the rough draft of this chapter, and I'm sitting at 1,601 right now. That's a significant increase.**

**Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

Macy was doing laundry when Dez came into the kitchen the next morning. By the looks of it, she was almost done. She was placing her folded clothes back in her bag.

"How long have you been awake?" Dez yawned.

She smiled up at him. "Long enough to do a load of laundry. And eat a bowl of ice cream." Dez nodded.

"Are you ready to go shopping with the girls? I have to warn you, Ally may seem shy, but she can keep you busy for hours. I'll even take the chance to say that since her and Austin are... talking romantically, that she'll want to get more things."

Macy stuck out a hand, and Dez reached down to help her up. Dez didn't pull his hand away, which made her blush, "I never pictured Ally as the shopping type."

"If you can believe it, Trish is almost just as bad. She keeps all of her employee discount coupons from all of her previous jobs. And let me tell you, there's a lot of previous jobs."

"I gathered as much."

Dez looked down at their intertwined hands. It gave him an interesting feeling in his stomach. "Um, Ally said to meet up at 11 for lunch, so we might want to get moving."

Macy grabbed her bag with her free hand. "We?"

He scoffed. "You didn't think I would let you walk alone when you have a psycho boyfriend on the loose, did you?"

She towed him towards his room. "Dez. It's the middle of the day. I'm a big girl. I know where to punch a guy so that he goes down. My mother practically dragged me to self-defense classes as soon as I was in school."

He sighed. "I believe you. I'm still going to walk with you, though. Austin and I are going to come back here and have guy time."

Dropping his hand, she started to dig through her fresh laundry, looking for clothes to wear. He didn't pay attention to what she pulled out (he knew that whatever it was wouldn't do her justice). "So you won't let a girl help you clean, but you'll let a guy?"

"Austin hardly counts as a guy. More like a brother. And he said after we would play video games. So _that_," he emphasized by poking her in the shoulder, "does count as guy time."

"Whatever you say." She stood, clothes in her hands, waiting. Dez got the message and blushed, holding up his hands in surrender. She laughed and pushed him to the door, shutting it behind him.

"A boy can dream."

Austin and Dez had gotten done cleaning the house and decided to reward themselves by playing Call of Duty.

"So, how's the whole 'Austin and Ally' thing going?"

Austin didn't answer at first, but Dez couldn't risk a glance because of the game. Eventually, Austin answered. "I don't know. I mean, she's always been just Ally. And now, thanks to you and I assume Macy, it's like she's a whole different person. In a good way, though. I never noticed how pretty she was. How cute she is when she's nervous. How much she really cares about me."

"Dude. Admit it. You always realized it. You just didn't want to."

"I guess so. Anyway, we're trying to plan a first date, but we don't have a date set, yet."

Dez died in the video game, and sighed, throwing his head back. "Don't say it like that. You're not getting married."

He saw Austin nod out of the corner of his eye. "So how are you and Macy?"

Dez didn't know whether or not to tell him about what Macy had told him. "What 'me and Macy'? She has a boyfriend, remember? She lives two hours away."

Dez watched Austin blow himself up and turn to look at him. His face was incredulous. "How blind do you think I am?" Dez gave him a meaningful look. Austin's face softened. "Okay, so I'm pretty blind. But not when it comes to you and Macy. You guys have this connection. Have you kissed her yet?"Dez's face flooded with col Dez's face flooded with color, and Austin's face lit up. "Dude! How many times? Have you guys made out? Third base?" The blonde had a knowing smile on his face.

Dez's mind flashed to this morning, before the two had set out for the mall.

* * *

_Macy had been about to open the front door when Dez wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stopped and craned her neck to look at him. He had his chin nestled into her shoulder. "What are you doing?"_

_Dez thought for a moment before answering. "Hoping to get one last kiss before I have to share you with the rest of the world?" He was unsure of himself, which was why it came out as an accusation._

_Macy nodded, and turned around to face him. This time, when they kissed, it was needy, a clash of tongues and hot breaths. Macy's fingernails dug into the back of his neck and his hands pressed into her back. He pushed her backwards and she groaned when she hit the door. In return, she bit his lip. He shuddered. She ran her fingers down his chest to hook them in his belt loops. His hands found their way down into the back pockets of her jeans. _

_They stood like this until the need for air became unbearable. Dez pulled back first, to rest his forehead against Macy's. Her eyes were still closed, and he watched her slowly open then, lost in a deep sea of blue. "You have really pretty eyes." Macy only blushed, and tiptoed to give him one last kiss._

_"You do realize we're going to be like, ten minutes late, right? With red lips and messy hair?" She asked innocently, before ducking under his arm and waiting to open the door._

_He beat her to it, opening the door for her and gesturing for her to lead the way. "Eh, let them think what they want. I could always use more street cred."_

_Macy blew a breath of laughter. "Whatever you say."_

* * *

Austin waved his hand in front of Dez's face, bringing him out of the past. "Sorry. No third base. It's only been what, three days?" Dez blushed anyway, thinking of this morning. Austin mistook this for a lie and squealed like a girl. This changed the mood drastically.

They froze, not sure if they would mention the awkward moment or not.

"Not a word." Austin said, warningly. Dez nodded. "So. Things must be pretty bad with Macy's boyfriend if she's running away from him and not feeling guilty about kissing another guy."

Dez's red face instantly paled. Austin noticed. "Spot on?"

He nodded. "You have no idea." With a silent apology to Macy, he told Austin Macy's tale, or what she had told him, at least. Austin sat, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"What are you gonna do?"

Dez scoffed. "What can I do? She told me not to tell anyone. So you can't tell anyone. Not even Ally."

Austin tried to calm the mood. "I get so nervous around her now, I have a hard time telling her hi." He nodded.

Dez turned back to the game, the deep conversation over for now. "Another round?"

Austin smiled. "You're on."

* * *

Dez and Austin walked back to the mall around 5. The girls were in Sonic Boom's practice room, going over their spoils for the day.

When the boys walked in bearing Chinese Food from the Duck Palace ( or the store with the ducks in the window, as Austin refers to it), everyone cheered. Dez noted Macy looked extremely tired.

"Have a good day?" Dez asked, walking over to Macy and peering into one of her few bags.

"I realized shopping's not really my thing. But according to Ally, I just had to have this stuff." He let out a chuckle. Austin was sorting different take-out containers.

"Let's eat." He elbowed her. He could tell she was really run down. Her eyes were dark and her posture was slouchy. Dez figured that if she got some dinner, then she would feel better.

However, after everyone had eaten, she only looked worse. She looked almost green.

Trish noticed this, too. "Macy? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. Everyone turned to look at her. The wheels turned in Dez's head, and he grabbed the bag from the food and held it out to her. Almost immediately, she spilled her dinner into it.

"Okay. I think it's time to get you home." Dez helped Macy to her feet, but she wobbled. He caught her before she fell. He knew he probably would have to carry her, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to.

Trish was about to take the sick-bag from Macy's hands, but decided against it. "You might need it on the way home."

Dez looked to Macy, who nodded. She was slightly less green, but still visibly sick. "Okay. So no more Chinese from Duck Palace." With that, he hoisted her into his arms, bridal style. With a nod to his friends, he started the long trek back to his house.

* * *

**Until Next Time,**

**Anabelgem14**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Anabelgem14 here! So sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been so busy with band camp (since I got to go back this week and had to catch up) and watching the U.S. Women's Gymnastics Team kick some butt :) Anyway, here's Chapter 7**

* * *

It had been a week since Macy had arrived, and Dez's mother was coming home today. Macy was extremely nervous, but Dez kept trying to tell her to be calm. He noticed her nails were almost gone, and she twirled a certain lock of hair whenever her nails were too short to bite.

Macy getting sick was still in the back of his mind, but he chalked it up to bad chicken, because Austin said he spent a lot of time in the bathroom as well after that meal. She swore she was fine, but it was in his nature to worry.

When the front door opened and Linda Fisher walked into the house, Dez and Macy were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Macy immediately jumped up, to try to hide her nervous fidgeting. Dez hid a chuckle and went to help his mother with her bags.

"Hey Mom, how's Aunt Rose?" His aunt had her third child this past week. Although it wasn't her first time at the rodeo, his mom still felt the need to lend a hand to her baby sister.

"Just fine. Cameron is just adorable. He's got the biggest green eyes you wouldn't believe." Dez took his mother's bags and placed them on the floor.

Linda noticed Macy standing by. "You must be Macy. So nice to meet you! My name is Linda." Macy walked over and went for a handshake, but Linda pulled her in for a hug.

"Nice to meet you, too." Macy's voice dripped awkwardness, but Linda was oblivious. She pulled back and looked at Macy.

"Dez told me almost everything about you, except for how beautiful you are!" Linda gushed, holding on to the girl's shoulders.

Macy blushed at first, but caught on to the woman's words. "Everything?"

Linda nodded and looked between her and Dez. "Don't worry, honey. It's all going to be just fine." Macy was unsure, but she nodded anyway.

Linda walked towards the kitchen. "I bet you kids haven't had a real home-cooked meal all week. How about spaghetti?"

Macy looked to Dez, who was nodding excitedly. "I guess you make good spaghetti?" She called to Linda, who only laughed.

Dinner went smoothly, with Macy telling Linda all about her life. Some of it was old news for Dez, but he didn't mind because his mother looked like she was enjoying herself, an event that was few and far between.

After Macy had gone to bed, Dez stood in the kitchen helping his mom put away the dishes from dinner.

"Macy seems like a really wonderful girl." Linda suggested, drying one of the last few plates.

"She is. She's funny and smart and pretty and she's talented, too. She's just kind of closed off."

Linda handed Dez the plate and gave him a stern look. "That's to be expected, hon. Just be careful. That boyfriend of hers sounds pretty vicious. I wouldn't want to be on either end of that argument."

Dez rolled his eyes, and turned to look at her. "Mom, I can handle myself. And Macy can handle herself, too. And I quote, "I know where to punch a guy so that he goes down." She's a little spitfire."

Linda laughed, and returned her son's glance. "I can tell. You said she did a duet with Austin?"

He swooned just thinking about her voice. "It was amazing. The video I made for it didn't have her in it, though. We made it about Austin and Ally. They're dating now, all thanks to us."

Linda did a little dance. "Finally. I was starting to think they were just ignorant."

The next morning, Dez was awoken by awful noises. It took him a minute to come to his senses, but as soon as he did, he knew what the noises were. He bolted from bed and into the bathroom, where Macy was knealing in front of the toilet.

"Macy?" She looked up at him, with a pale face and tears in her eyes.

"I think it was the pasta. I get sick after I eat pasta sometimes."

Linda appeared in the doorway. "Oh, honey. Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Macy tried to stand, but faltered. Dez picked her up bridal-style, for the second time, and led her to the bed. Linda went to get her ginger ale and crackers, and Dez got her a cold rag for her head. He thought for a minute, and grabbed the trashcan from the bathroom.

As soon as Macy saw it, she grabbed it and vomited again. Dez made a split descision to not be a wimp. He walked over and sat next to her, rubbing her back as she dry-heaved into the trashcan.

She smiled up at him weakly. "You defintely don't have to stay in here when I'm puking my guts out. This is so not attractive."

Dez laughed out loud obnoxiously. "It's hilarious that you think I'm leaving you. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't take care of a woman when she's sick."

"We're not married. We're not in this through sickness and health." Macy sounded unsure.

Dez looked her deep in the eyes. "I'm not leaving you, Mace."

* * *

Dez sat, talking to Macy. She was still in bed, since it seemed like every time she tried to move, she threw up. "Name the number one thing on your bucket list." They'd been asking questions like these nonstop.

Macy giggled. "That one's easy. Take a road trip down Route 66. The whole thing. Chicago to California." This had always been something Dez had wanted to do as well, but it wasn't number one on his bucket list.

"That one sounds cool. Number two?"

"Get a tattoo." Macy's face was so serious, Dez was scared out of laughing.

"Of what?"

Macy sighed. "I don't know."

"So you just want to get a tattoo for the heck of it?"

Macy scoffed. "Of course not. Nothing is worth that much pain if it doesn't mean anything. I want something important. I don't know what it will be yet. But I will as soon as I see it. "

"That makes sense."

"Well of course it does. I'm not crazy."

Dez beamed. "Just crazy for me."

Macy rolled her eyes, and leaned up to smack him in the chest. "Someone is a little full of themselves."

"Nah. I tell it straight like it is."

Macy sighed. "I'm such a lousy houseguest."

"You can't help if you get sick, Mace." With that, Dez stood up and helped her lay back down.

"Well still. What time is it, anyway?"

Dez whipped out his phone and checked the time. "About 2:30. It was like 2 when Mom went to get groceries."

Macy growled. "I hate being in bed all day. We were supposed to hang out with the gang tonight."

"Austin will understand. He did okay when I told him about John."

As soon as Macy's eyes locked on his, he knew he had screwed up. She shot up, her face growing flushed with what Dez assumed to be anger.

"You told him WHAT?!"

Dez placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Relax. It's just Austin."

This angered Macy even more. She smacked his hands off and stood up slowly. "It doesn't matter, Dez. I didn't want any of your friends to know because I want to be treated normally. I'm sick of being the outcast. Sick of being looked down upon. Sick of being thought of as a little girl. Every time anybody finds out just a portion of what I've been through, they instantly look at me differently."

Dez stood up to match Macy. "Macy, you have to get help! If you don't, you're going to end up dead. I'm just trying to help you with your problems."

Macy fumed. She reached for her shoes beside the bed. "I don't need help. I told you I wasn't ready to deal with everything yet. And now you've practically forced me to do something about it."

"How did I force you? And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Please don't curse at me. I get enough of it from John. The last thing I need is for you to be like him." She pulled her other shoe on, and started to pull her hair back in a ponytail.

Dez softened a little, but not much. "Where are you going? You're sick."

"I'm over it." With that, Macy grabbed her purse and barged out of the bedroom. He ran after her.

"Mace! Don't leave. You don't have anywhere to go."

She turned to look back at him, and then swung open the front door. " Right now, anywhere's better than here."

He followed her out the door, leaving it wide open. "Don't you think you're overreacting? Just a little?"

She didn't stop, just turned down the sidewalk and kept walking. "I'm perfectly justified." After Dez didn't stop either, she continued. "I'll be back later. Just don't follow me."

That hurt a little, but Dez slowed. "I'm sorry."

She didn't say anything. She didn't even hesitate in walking away from him. He felt as if his heart was walking with her. And so he didn't follow her. He let her be free from him at the moment, with a whispered "Be careful."

He watched her until she turned off of his street, and after that to make sure she didn't come back. He stood like that until his mom pulled into the driveway, back from the grocery.

"Honey! What are you doing? Is Macy in the house? Why is the door wide open like that?"

"Macy left. We got in a fight."

Linda put a hand on her son's shoulder, and then slightly shook him out of his far-off look. "Tell me what happened while you help me with the groceries."

Dez wondered why his mother wasn't more worried, but his mother must have been sure that Macy could take care of herself. Dez wasn't so sure.

* * *

**OOH! Cliffhanger. What happened to Macy? I left a couple of different clues in this chapter. Only one person has guessed, and they were partially right and partially wrong. So I'm going to give you a hint: it has to do with what happened during John and Macy's relationship. That's the only hint you're getting, because in the next couple of chapters it will be revealed. Review, guess what the secret is, and keep reading!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Anabelgem14**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Anabelgem14 here with Chapter 8. I know, you have every right to be mad at me for my lack of updating. But let me explain, school started this past week, and I already want to kill my AP U.S. History instructor. I'm usually a very good student, and most of my teachers like me. Mr. Kiser doesn't. He already picked his favorites. And I'm not one of them. It's KILLING me.**

**I also want to say that I'm extremely sorry for such a short chapter, and the cliffhanger. But I plan on uploading the next chapter today as well, so that's a bonus. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me, and I promise to try and update more frequently. I would have updated sooner, but I couldn't find my memory stick, and that inspired me to clean my room, which inspired me to clean the bathroom, as well. Anyway, here's chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

"Dez, I'm sure you're overreacting. She's probably just walking around downtown, blowing off steam. No need to worry. You said she knew self-defense, right?"

"Austin, that's not the point. She was sick this morning. I don't know if she's going to get sick again or not. Plus, she says she can handle herself, but what if John knows where she is. She wouldn't have run away from him in the first place if there wasn't a reason."

Dez was getting angry. Partially at himself, for making Macy leave. Partially at Macy, for leaving and not contacting him all day, and partially at Austin, for disagreeing with him that Macy was in danger. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something just wasn't right.

"How would John even know where she was? She hasn't even talked to him since she's been here. She didn't tell anyone she was coming except her parents, and I doubt they would tell him where she was going."

"I just don't know. It's almost dark. I'm going to look for her. Miami gets pretty sketchy at night. I wouldn't even want to be out there by myself, and I've lived here all my life. She doesn't know her way around."

"Just wait and see if she texts you or not. It's just now 8. Most people don't come home until 12 or 1." With those words, Dez's phone dinged with a message.

Dez's heart started to beat harder when he saw her already familiar number. "It's Macy."

Austin urged him to open the message so that he could go pick up Ally. They had their first date tonight, and he was planning on getting to her apartment early. Now, it looked like he was going to be late, as usual.

Dez clicked the message, and as his eyes scanned over it, he was already on his way out the door, hollering at his mother that he was leaving.

"Austin, call the police. Tell them to go to the Shack. I have to get Macy."

"Dude, what the hell did the message say?" Austin sounded shocked. He thought that Macy would have been fine.

"It doesn't matter. I just know that she's in trouble and she needs me."

"I have my first date with Ally tonight. Is it necessary that I call the police? Can't you handle it yourself?"

Dez was seething with anger. He took off at a sprint down the sidewalk, towards the restaurant that Macy had loved so much. "Austin, just call the police! She said John was with her."

Austin went silent, and if he said another thing about his date with Ally, Dez was going to chuck the phone onto the street and keep running. But after a minute, he replied. "Okay. I'll call. Do you want me to meet you up there?"

"No. I just want you to call the police." And with that, Dez hung up the phone and ran even harder to the Shack, replaying all the kisses he and Macy had shared. When they had snuggled together on the couch. When she had been sick, just this morning. When she drug him into the candy store.

And then he thought about the fight. How he had overreacted. How she had overreacted. How she left, slamming the door behind her, and how he'd yanked it open and chased her into the yard. How he watched her leave. If he had just went after her, she wouldn't be in this situation.

His mind flashed to the text message she had sent him, her words sent in a time of panic. "_John found me, go 2 Shack. Allyway." _How John found her, he had no idea. But he knew that if he didn't get there quick, then he would probably be too late. After all, John wasn't a nice person in general. And if Macy ran away to protect herself, then Dez could only imagine what he was like in times of anger.

Dez ran past houses, businesses and buildings, all becoming lesser and lesser as he drew to the end of the town limits. He'd never known he could push himself to run this fast, this far. He'd never had professional training. He'd failed gym because he could never finish the mile-run in the amount of time provided. His lungs were burning and his muscles were screaming at him to stop. But he knew that he couldn't. He could almost hear Macy crying out for help. And the thought of her alone was enough motivation in itself.

Dez didn't stop until he reached the Shack. He had his eyes peeled wide for any sign of Macy, or John, who he had never seen. He remember she'd told him to go to the allyway. There was one behind the Shack. He posted himself along the wall and went to turn around the corner. He paused, listening for anything suspicious. He heard a whimp

er, and immediately distinguished it as Macy. Without waiting to listen for John, he whipped around the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks from what he was witnessing.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for such the short chapter. As soon as I upload this, I'm going to start working on Chapter 9.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Anabelgem14**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Anabelgem14 here with another update. Two in a day= thumbs up for me! :) I'm sorry these chapters are short, but I have an outline to follow, otherwise things will be screwed up. We're looking at 13ish chapters still, with an epilogue as a possibility for the 14th. Anyway, if I don't update again tonight, I will try to update tomorrow.**

* * *

Dez was nowhere near prepared to see Macy on the ground, blood plastered on her face and her white shirt stained with it. There was some on her pants, as well. John didn't see him, he was busy kicking Macy in the stomach. Without a second thought, Dez charged him.

John heard him coming, but turned too slow. Dez punched him right in the nose. John growled, bringing his hand to his nose. Dez noticed blood spewing from it. "Who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter. I know who you are, and I'm here to kick your ass."

John laughed, and went to punch Dez in the stomach. He turned to the side, making John stumble forward. Dez took this oppurtinuty to steal a quick glance at Macy. Her eyes were closed, and Dez prayed that she was only unconscious.

John retaliated by grabbing Dez's shirt and slinging him backwards. Dez was unprepared, and fell onto his back. Before he knew it, John was on top of him, throwing punches at him. One hit Dez hard in the ear, and he heard a strong ringing. He shook it off, and blocked John's next blow. His mind was filled with one word. Macy. This was for her, about her, because of her. And he'd be damned if he let her go without a fight.

Dez let his instincts kick in then, and he was pretty proud of them. Not only was he able to fend off John's attacks, but he was able to throw a few punches as well. Seeing as he had never really witnessed a fight, let alone participated in one, he felt like he had the upper hand.

He tuned everything out, throwing punches and kicks here and there, aiming for nothing in particular but John himself. John was spitting blood at him before long, but Dez didn't care. He was still standing, still throwing punches, and that wasn't good enough for him.

He had no idea where this was coming from. He'd never hurt anyone. Then again, he'd never had a reason to. This was a good reason.

Every now and then, he'd glance over at Macy, wishing that he could go over and comfort her, get her the help he needed. He was so worried; she hadn't moved from the ground since he'd arrived.

The rain started to fall at about the time that the sirens came into hearing range. Dez was almost as bloody as John was, but nothing hurt. He was running on pure adrenaline. He saw the red and blue lights come down the alleyway, and then everything was over. He was being pulled off of John by two policeman, and someone was going over to check on Macy.

The officer gave him a look, and then let him go. He glanced over at John, who was receiving the short end of the stick. The officers had wrestled him to the ground, not minding his wounds or his right to personal space.

"You're Dez Fisher, correct?" The officer had a notepad, and Dez glanced at his badge and name plate.

"That's right, Officer Greenwell."

Officer Greenwell scribbled on his notepad, and then looked at him again. There were officers everywhere. There were some fending off curious passers-by, some were attending Macy and screaming for back-up into their walkie-talkies. "Your friend Austin Moon called us. Said you needed help to fend off a creep, I think his words were."

Dez laughed dryly, not really seeing the humor. He gazed at Macy wishfully. She was just lying there, bleeding and wet from the rain. The officers were blocking the rest of his view.

"Do you want to explain to me what happened in detail?" Dez looked to John once more, and then looked away in disgust. He was now being forced into the back of the police car, and he heard the officer say something about getting medical care before being taken anywhere.

Dez looked back to Macy, and then shut his eyes. He didn't want to see her like this. He faced the wall, not able to see either John or Macy, and then told the officer as much as he knew. From when Macy showed up at Sonic Boom to before they'd arrived. Officer Greenwell asked for more information about the fight, and Dez was honest and said that he'd thrown the first punch. Greenwell nodded, but said nothing.

Dez heard the ambulance drive up, and the EMTs rushed to stablilize Macy. Greenwell walked over to one of the officers standing by, and gave them the notebook. Dez had nothing to do but slide down the brick wall and stare into nothing. There was nothing he could do now, but wait. The rain was still falling, but he seemed to be the only one to notice.

Greenwell came over to him again, and looked down at him. "You can't ride in the ambulance with her, but I can give you a ride over there. We have to get her statement, too." Dez nodded and hoisted himself up.

An EMT came over and asked if he needed any medical attention. He just shook his head. "Just get her to the hospital, please. Make her okay again."

* * *

**I don't know if this is happening to anyone else, but when I try to edit a chapter to place an author's note in it, the lines start messing up and becoming invisible. Weird stuff. Hopefully they'll fix it soon. **

**Until Next Time, Anabelgem14**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Anabelgem14 here with another update. I'm so sorry I haven't gotten this up before now. Let's just say my schedule is pretty hectic now. But good new, I have the epilogue thought out! And who knows, maybe a sequel? **

**Whoa, slow your roll, hot shot. This isn't even the end and you're already getting sentimental. So without further ado, Chapter Ten.**

* * *

By the time Dez realized that it was 11, he had also realized that he hated hospitals. The walls were white. He didn't bother watching TV, as the sound was on mute and he didn't feel like reading the captions. There wasn't anyone else in here. Even the receptionist had gone to get coffee about twenty minutes ago.

When he'd first arrived, someone had came over to get Macy's information, and he gave them all he knew. That was then it hit him hard- that he didn't really know Macy. He'd only met her a week and a half ago. He didn't know if she would stay with him after she got out of the hospital or if she would go home. He didn't even know if she would make it. Nobody was telling him anything.

Then again, he wasn't technically a significant person in her life. They weren't even dating, were they? Dez sighed. He just hoped that Austin would arrive soon, so that he could stop driving himself crazy with all the questions. He called his mother, too, but she didn't answer.

Dez stood, stretching his legs but also passing the time to when he could see Macy. The last image he had of her was her being carted into the ambulance. And he was scared to death of that being the last image he had of her.

Austin came skidding into the waiting room at 11:20, Ally and Trish in tow. "Dude. What the hell happened?" Austin's face was red, and Dez had to wonder if he and Ally had ever gotten to go on their date. Glancing at Ally, she didn't seem to be too dolled up, which he took as a no.

"It's a long story. John found her." Austin's face paled, but Ally and Trish's flashed confusion. Austin looked to Dez, who only nodded. He led the girls to the chairs, while Dez muttered about going to get a soda. He felt like it was going to be a long night.

* * *

The moment Macy's parents came into the room, Dez knew that's who they were. Macy was a unique beauty, a blonde hair, blue-eye, freckled girl. Her mother had fiery red hair, and there were freckles on every visible inch of her body. Her father had bright blonde hair, even with age, and both of her parents were very good-looking.

He stood, and walked over to the parents who were frantically asking the receptionist for information about their 'baby'. She told them to hold on, and Dez took this opportunity to speak up. He tapped Macy's mother on the shoulder.

"Mrs. McCallister?" She looked over, and he saw her tear-stricken face.

"Do I know you?" She sounded almost exactly like Macy, which struck him in the heart.

"Not exactly. I'm Dez Fisher. Macy has been staying with me." At this point, Macy's mother was already embracing him, sobbing into his shoulder. He caught the eye of Macy's father, who looked as sullen as he was sure he did. Dez continued. "I tried to stop him from hurting her, but I got there too late. I'm so sorry." His voice broke, and he stayed silent. He knew that if he spoke about her, he would break down.

Macy's mother was still crying onto his shoulder, just like Macy did the first night they met. "Honey, it's not your fault. You saved our little girl."

Macy's father came away from the desk and walked over to Dez and his wife. "She paged the doctor, so he should be out when he gets a free moment. Until then, we wait." He stuck out a hand. "I'm Ron McCallister. Macy's father."

Dez shook his hand firmly, and then looked back and forth between her parents. "Would you guys like to sit down?"

Ron led his wife to one of the chairs, where she continued to cry. Dez sat across from them, unsure what to do now. "Macy is a wonderful girl."

Her mom nodded. "She's our baby." Ally, Trish and Austin had gone to get coffee, and were just now returning. When they saw Macy's parents, they veered off course and went to sit down out of the way. Dez nodded slightly at Austin to make sure he got the message.

The doctor came through the doors then, scaring everyone. "Is the family of Macy McCallister here?"

Ron and his wife stood. "Yes, I'm Ron and this is my wife, Tiffany. How's Macy?"

He ushered them to follow him, and Dez was unsure of whether to go with them or not.

The doctor answered his question, almost as if he was reading his mind. "Macy also requested for a Dez Fisher to come back, as well."

Dez sighed with relief, and saluted to his friends before going back into the stark white hallways.

It seemed to take forever to get to Macy's room, and when they finally arrived, he was surprised to see her awake, and sitting up. When she saw her parents, she smiled. They rushed over and gave her hugs, and then backed away, bombarding the nurse with all sorts of questions.

Macy saw Dez next, bruises forming on his face, he was sure. She smiled weakly at him, and he took that as his signb to come over to her. Her body looked so frail, covered in the heavy hospital gown and her arms poked with needles and wires.

"Hey, Mace." He leaned down, glancing at her parents, and then placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Dez. Your lip." She reached up to touch it, and he had to stop himself from shivering at her weak touch. "Your all busted up."

He laughed darkly. "You should see the other guy."

Macy's eyes grew wide, but before she could speak, a police officer made himself known to the room.

"I'm Officer Clancy. I came here to ask Macy and Dez a few questions, since this is technically now a criminal investigation. Would you be up for that, miss?"

Everyone glanced to Macy, who now looked even paler than before. She threw a sparing look to Dez before taking his hand tightly and nodding. "I don't know if I'm completely ready, but I guess I sort of have to be." In assurance, Dez gave her tiny hand a light squeeze.

* * *

"I met John the summer before my junior year of high school. He had just transfered to town and was going to be a senior that year. I was at the mall with some friends, and so was he. I told myself I wasn't going to fall for him, but I lied. I had no idea why someone as attractive and friendly as him would be interested in a girl like me. I was nothing special, I told him. He always told me that I was everything special.

"We started dating soon after that, and everything was better than perfect. He was always nice to me and my friends and my family, and everyone loved him. It all started to change around Christmastime. I had been going to the mall, shopping for last minute gifts, when he started asking me where I was all the time. If I didn't answer my phone by the third ring, he would assume I was ignoring him.

"And then the accusations started. When I was out with the girls, he would ask me 'what his name was' and 'how long I'd been sneaking around'. And here my perfect little world started falling down. I thought maybe he just needed to spend more time with me, so I tried to include him in everything I did. But that didn't suit him, either. Nothing was ever good enough for him. If I bought him a drink, it wasn't the right kind. If I made him a CD, it wasn't the right songs.

"But still, I held on. It was around March when he started hitting me. I can't even remember what I did, and it was so little it could have just been me changing the radio station without permission. He would start in places that weren't visible, like my back or my thighs. But then he started grabbing me and squeezing me really hard. He left bruises on my arms, on my breasts, even on my neck once.

"I tried for a long time to get him to break up with me, since I knew that if I did it he wouldn't let me live it down. I didn't text him back, I didn't tell him what I was doing. I went whole weeks avoiding him in the hallways. And that only pissed him off more.

"It was the first week of May, prom weekend, and he had a really cute way of asking me. I thought, 'okay, maybe this is the turning point.' Everything went smoothly that night. He got the right color corsage and made reservations at my favorite restaurant. He even slow danced with me on all the right songs. It was right after they had annouced the Royal Court when he started saying that he wanted to leave.

"I was confused, because I told him and my parents that I was leaving with my friends and going to one of their houses. But he whispered that he wanted to leave, as in go park. And I was kind of scared, because we'd never done anything like that before. But he swore to me that it would be romantic, and he would stop if I asked him to.

"Yet another thing he lied about. We went back to a deserted field, and we parked. It started out great, but when I told him I'd changed my mind, all he did was tell me to shut up and take my dress off. I told him no, and he grabbed my arms. I tried to get out of the car, but he had locked the doors. I was begging him to stop, but he didn't. Not until he was done with me. He dropped me off at home that night, and I didn't come out of my room for a week."

* * *

The mood in the room had changed just then, and everyone eye's were as big as saucers. Dez watched Macy try to finish her story without completely breaking down, and it was breaking his heart to watch her struggle with this. He'd known things were bad, but he hadn't known that he'd raped her. It made him feel that much more justified in what he'd done.

Macy took a shaky breath, and continued.

* * *

"John tried to pretend that it had never happened, or at least not the way that I rememembered it. I pushed it to the back of my mind, but I always kept it there in case I needed to hold it against him the future. I was done fighting to get away from him. I didn't have any fight left in me.

"Until I figured out I was pregnant with his child. Obviously, in his fit of rage on prom night, he hadn't used protection. I told my parents everything then, and they told me they'd figured as much all along. When I found out I was pregnant, I gained back just enough fight to get my spirit back. I didn't tell John for two months after I found out, and when I did, it wasn't pretty.

"Immediately, he told me to make an appointment to get rid of it. I told him no. That even if he wasn't going to own up to his mistakes, I was going to own up to mine. The mistake of loving him. Those were the words I used. He grabbed me, held me down and threatened to kill me if I didn't get rid of it. He threatened things like that all the time, so it didn't bother me anymore. But I knew that if I was going to protect my child, I had to get away from him.

"And then I got an email from Ally, saying that I was welcome to come down to Miami anytime, and I packed my bags. Everything was fine, until Dez and I got in the fight earlier today. I left, walking downtown and blowing off steam. I figured I would go to the Shack to grab a bite to eat, and then call a cab to take me home. When I got to the restaurant, John was standing outside. I tried to run away, but he grabbed me and pulled me into that back ally. He threw me down on the ground, started kicking my stomach and calling me a whore. I felt this excruciating pain, like none other, and all of a sudden, I blacked out. I think I woke up briefly, because I remember seeing Dez in the rain, and then the next time I opened my eyes, I was here.

"And now the doctors tell me I lost my baby."

* * *

Dez's world came crashing down during the last part. Not only had the prick gotten her pregnant, he didn't have the decency to own up to it? 'Get rid of it.' Like a bad sweater at Christmas. It was a fucking human being. Dez started to see red, and he had to remind himself that he was still holding on to Macy.

He couldn't look at her, because he knew that she was staring right at him. The doctor ushered everyone out but him, and closed the curtain.

The silence in the room was so loud that it was hurting Dez's ears. He needed to hear her say something. To know that what he'd just heard wasn't an allusion. That she'd really been torn up that much inside.

Slowly, he lifted his head to look at her. She was staring at him, tears freely flowing down her red face, with a look of pure desperation on her face.

Without a second thought, Dez lay next to her, wrapping her in his arms. Seeing her like this made his eyes water, and soon they were both crying, holding eachother. Nothing needed to be said. Everything they were thinking was displayed in their actions. They took turns wiping eachother's eyes and whispering words of comfort.

The tears dwindled, but still Dez held her. He held her like there would be no tomorrow, because who was really sure?

"Dez?" He had to look down at her to make sure she'd actually spoken. Her voice seemed so tiny and mousy after hearing her passionate voice while telling her story.

"What, Mace?" He was whispering just like she was, like they were afraid to be too loud.

"I would have named her Ava." Her voice broke, but no new tears came.

Dez sighed, and stroked her hair. "Ava Claire McCallister. She would have had a wonderful mother."

Macy nodded, and sniffled. He felt her cock her head to the side. "Hey, this is probably nowhere near the time or place for this, but..." She trailed off, unsure of whether to finish or not, and Dez had to nudge her.

"You see that painting over there?" Dez looked to the only painting in the room, which hung above the door. It was a spiral tree, with the words free flowing out of it.

"Yeah."

She was silent for a minute, and then she lifted up her wrist and pointed to it. "That is going right there. I think I finally found my tattoo."

Dez felt like smiling, but he only nodded. "I guess it came to you when you needed it most."

* * *

**Deep chapter, right? Also note that I didn't proofread this, so sorry.**

**Until Next Time, Anabelgem14**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Anabelgem14 here. First of all, I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had a cold, which developed into strep throat, and an ear infection... Talk about sick. I tried to write this sooner, but I didn't have any energy. Second of all, I wanted to apologize for how short this chapter is. Next chapter will be longer (most likely). We're nearing the end, but don't worry. I have the epilogue thought out, with the glimmers of a sequel on a distant shore. Man, I need the Titanic right now. Oh well, I guess I'll have to settle for Mean Girls. (Third of all= :) )**

**Okay, sorry for the ranting. On with it.**

* * *

When Dez told his friends what Macy had shared, it seemed like time stopped. Ally, being her sensitive self, took it the hardest. She was bawling. This was something neither Dez or Austin had never seen. She excused herself, and Austin tried to follow her, but after a death-glare from Trish, he sat back down again. Trish ran after her instead.

Austin stared down at the floor. "I'm sorry, bro. I had no idea about Macy."

Dez scoffed. "I didn't know either. And don't apologize. It's not your fault."

Austin nodded, and then lifted his gaze. "So what happens now?"

The red-head was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, are you going to try to start a relationship with Macy? Is she going to stay with you longer, or go back home?"

Dez paled. "I have no idea. I guess I have to talk to her parents. I mean, I want to try something, but I can't do anything if I don't have their permission, and her own. I don't want to be the one to get on their bad side after this whole thing. But I cannot and _will not _let her slip away from me. I can't just let her go."

"Well duh. You're in love with her. You told us that the first time you saw her." Dez smiled at the memory. It seemed like so long ago. But he was right. Although he tried to avoid using that word, or even thinking that word, he was done pretending. Just like Macy stopped pretending she wasn't dying inside. Like Austin stopped pretending that he didn't feel anything for Ally. These things were all obvious. They were just being ignorant until now. He would never again use the saying 'ignorance is bliss'.

Austin nodded his head towards the McCallisters. They sat chatting about something quietly, looking much happier than they had when Dez had first met them. It was close to 2 in the morning, so he was sure they were almost as tired as he was. Austin wandered off to find the girls, and Dez took a deep breath before going over to them.

They stopped talking, and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. McCallister. How are you holding up?"

"Oh, we're fine. It's Macy we're worried about. She's been through a lot this past year."

Dez nodded as he plopped down in an oversized chair across from them. "Of course. But Macy is a strong girl. And I'm planning on being there to help her through any more problems."

Mr. McCallister nodded, and a small smile made its' way to his stony face. "I know. I mean, we met you under... not-ideal circumstances, but just seeing you and Macy together is indescribable."

Dez nodded hesitatantly, unsure of where this talk was going. No matter, his heart was beginning to soar from all of the compliments her parents were giving him.

Mrs. McCallister nodded, and spoke up. "Dez, we know the connection you and Macy have. It's kind of like the one we had when we were younger. High school sweethearts, you know."

Mr. McCallister cleared his throat, and the Mrs. blushed, quite like Macy did. "I know you didn't ask, but we want to give you permission to date Macy."

Dez's mouth flew into a grin, and he had to contain himself from getting up and kissing these people on the cheek. "I'm not going anywhere until Macy tells me to." However, reality came crashing back down to him as he realized that Macy would probably have to move back home. He wouldn't get to date her because they would live two hours apart. And even if they dated, he wouldn't get to see her. Kiss her. Actually be _with _her.

He relaxed, not wanting to show her parents how hurt he was. "So what are your plans?"

Mr. McCallister shifted. "Well, it all depends on how long Macy takes to recover. I think the doctor said that she needs to stay one more night."

Dez nodded. They made small talk for a while, but he realized that nothing was going to change tonight. Macy was finally safe, and he was finally free to leave her side. He went to kiss Macy goodnight, and with a last goodbye to the McCallisters, he started down to the lobby. Austin was faithfully waiting in the parking lot. He'd borrowed his mother's van, and he and Ally were snoozing in the front seat, her head resting against his chest. He saw Trish's feet in the back window, and assumed she was stretched out in the third row. He tried to knock softly on the driver's window, but the slightest noise caused all three of the teens to jump in fright.

Ally noticed her position and blushed. Austin smoothed his shirt and unlocked the car. By the time Dez had climbed in the backseat, Trish had climbed up next to him.

"Hey, Freckles. How's your other half?" She sounded so sleepy.

"Asleep. Like I'm sure we all want to be. Let's just get home."

The drive was silent, and Trish was the first to be dropped off. She left with a yawn, and the van was quiet once again. Dez could hardly stay awake, but he did realize that they were pulling into his neighborhood.

"Sorry I ruined your date tonight." He said before getting out.

Austin shrugged, but Ally whipped around so fast it gave him whiplash just watching her. "Dezmond Fisher, don't you ever say you're sorry for something you had no control over. That is one of my biggest pet-peeves. Now go inside and get some sleep so you can surprise Macy with flowers tomorrow."

Dez nodded. supressing a laugh (mostly because he didn't have the energy). "Okay, then."

He walked to the door, and gave one last wave to the awkward-looking couple in the van. He hid his smile as he opened the front door. The same one that Macy had swung open just a mere 12 hours ago. His mother was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. When he came in, she sighed happily. She always had been a worrier. That must've been where Dez had gotten the trait.

He didn't know what his dad was like. No good, according to his mother. As soon as she told him she was pregnant, he bolted. Sent the divorce papers through the lawyer so she wouldn't know where he was.

That was one of the reasons that Macy's predicament had bothered him so much when he'd heard it. John reminded him of his father. It all clicked. Macy reminded him of his mother. Dez never thought he would wind up falling for someone like his mother, like the old adage said. Yes, their personalities were similar. But what linked one to the other so strongly was the fact that they had come from the same place in life. Bad relationships, with emotional baggage to bring along for the rest of their lives.

It hurt his ego only slightly to refer to himself as 'baggage'. He wasn't a burden. He was help. He was sent to Macy to uplift her from the dark place she was in, and heal her after a tramatic event.

When Dez climbed into his bed, now unfamiliar to him, he realized just how monumental the day was. He rolled over to check the time, and his eyes fell on what remained of the suckers that he and Macy had challenged each other to. There was one sucker, and one stick, sitting on top of a post it note. He rolled the sucker stick away, and plucked the note off the table.

In Macy's large, swirly scroll was a single sentence.

_I win._

_-Macy_

He smiled, and held the note tight in his hand. Dez fell asleep thinking of the best bet he'd ever made in his life, and how he was going to pay up.

* * *

**Please review! They inspire me. I only have one faithful reviewer, queenc1 (. Please? :}**

**Until Next Time, Anabelgem14**


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Anabelgem14 here. :( Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. There's a lot of stuff going on in my life right now. Hopefully, though, my creative juices will flow once again and I can update soon. For now, I made this chapter extra long as compensation.

* * *

Dez arrived the hospital at exactly 10 the next morning. He didn't need to be there that early. He knew Macy usually got up around 11, and that was after a normal night. Last night hardly counted as normal.

When he woke up, his head was pounding. Everything on his body hurt. He hollered for his mom to bring him some painkillers around 9, and stayed in bed until he could move without wincing. When he went downstairs, his mother laughed at him.

"You look rough, babe." She pushed the hair out of his face and patted him on the shoulder, which earned a groan.

"You should see the other guy. Can I borrow the car today?" Linda nodded, and then went about cleaning the house. That seemed to be all his mother did, when she wasn't working or travelling, or travelling for work. He kissed her goodbye, and walked out to the driveway.

The drive to the hospital was a quiet one. He didn't feel like turning on the radio, so he had to settle for his own thoughts and off-key renditions of Austin's latest number-one hit. It was actually kind of funny, how bad he was. On a scale of one to ten, he was probably a 2.

Dez got to see Macy around 11:30, right before they released her. They prescribed her medicine, to help get her "feminine system" back on track, and wanted her to make another appointment in a couple of weeks.

"Miss McCallister, it looks like you're all set to go home." The nurse said this very cheerily. Dez had to bite back a laugh at Macy's whispered response of "I don't want to go home."

Her parents were going to take her out to lunch in Miami, and discuss what the plan was. Dez had told them that it was okay with his mother if Macy continued to stay with him. Even if she hadn't actually said it, he was sure she wouldn't mind. His mother LOVED Macy. And he did, too.

Macy looked extremely tired. Her eyes had dark circles around them, and they were lacking the sparkle they'd had before. Dez brought her bag and guitar from his house, which she'd been very thankful for.

"Thanks. I guess I'm going to get changed." Her voice oozed awkwardness. It almost hurt him. Things had never been awkward before. He figured it was just because there was a possible goodbye in the future. And he hadn't ever been skilled at goodbyes.

After Macy had gotten changed, the nurses helped her into a wheelchair. They were left by the outpatient doors, with a nurse standing off to the side. Dez knelt down in front of her.

"Mace." She'd been avoiding looking at him, and when she lifted her eyes to him now, they were filled with tears.

"Dez, I don't want to leave you. You're the only one who makes me feel safe." Her voice was broken.

He wrapped her in a hug, trying to memorize her features: the way her hair smelt, the natural scent of her soft skin, her fragile arms and the way they clung to his neck, the way her delicate fingers tangled in the hair at the base of his neck.

He sighed. "I'll always keep you safe." This made her grip tighten.

He knew she was crying; she'd done it enough in the course of two weeks that Dez knew exactly what to expect. He rubbed her back, and stroked her hair. He even went so far as to pull back and start to kiss her face. Not even her lips. But her nose, her cheeks, and her eyes, making the tears disappear. She smiled slightly, and drew in a shaky breath.

"You're amazing. You know that?"

He smiled, taking her small face in his hands. His thumb ghosted across the freckles on her face and nodded. "So I've heard." When she leaned in to kiss him, Dez caught the nurse turn away, blushing. Their kiss was soft. He was honestly scared to press too hard, for fear of hurting her even more than she already was. It felt to him like she didn't have much energy, either.

They pulled away just as Macy's parents pulled up. Dez stood and pushed Macy outside to the car, trying not to think of it as pushing her away from him.

* * *

Dez headed over to Sonic Boom. He knew Austin and Ally usually hung out there on the weekends, and he could only hope that he wasn't interrupting anything now that they were dating.

He heard Trish's loud voice long before he'd reached the room, and Austin's voice wasn't far behind. From the sounds of it, they were arguing about who at the last pudding cup in the mini-fridge.

"You know whoever eats the last one has to buy a new pack. That's the rule!" Trish was wagging her finger in his face

"I bought the last two packs! That rule is obviously for people who don't eat a lot of pudding." Austin was red in the face.

"Hey, guys." Dez waved, letting the room know he was there.

Ally looked up with a smile, but went back to her book. Austin gave a final glare to Trish and turned to face his friend. "Sup, dude?"

Dez threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know what to do with myself. Macy went to lunch with her parents. Until she calls me, I have no idea if she gets to stay or not." He plopped down in one of the chairs and sighed.

Austin clapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry." He glanced to Ally, and then leaned in and whispered, "I couldn't imagine what I would be like if Ally had to leave." Dez smiled, and nodded.

Trish was now pointing down at Ally's notebook, and Ally was explaining something. Dez looked back to Austin. "So what's up with you guys?"

Austin rubbed the back of his neck, and a small blush crept up his neck. "Well, last night after I dropped her off, we almost kissed. I walked her up to the apartment, and we were at the door, and I was going to do it, but I chickened out. But we got really close."

Dez scoffed, and placed a hand on Austin's forehead. "Are you sick? You never choke up with girls."

Austin laughed. "I know. I just feel different when I'm around her. I'm so scared to screw it up. And we haven't even gone on our first date yet. We're planning on going tonight."

"Tell me more. Where are you taking her?"

"Well I was planning on inviting her over to my house for dinner, and then drive her out to the cliffs." The cliffs were off the beaten track, and you could see the whole city of Miami. Dez and Austin used to go up there all the time in middle school, but they hadn't been lately. It was really a good date spot, and Dez was a little miffed at himself that he hadn't thought to take Macy up there.

"Sounds good. You wanna hang out tomorrow? If nothing else comes up?" He looked around the room. He saw bags standing in the corner, and recognized them as the ones Macy bought when they went shopping. In all the confusion of that night, they'd completely forgot about them.

As Austin nodded in agreement, he walked over and grabbed them, vowing to return them.

The friends just talked for a while, and then they played board games. It was around 2 when Austin started checking his watch, and gesturing to the door.

Dez started to get the hint. He wanted everyone to leave so that he and Ally could get ready for their date. Dez rose, stretching his legs. " I think I'm going to head home." He shot a meaningful glance at Trish, waiting for her to catch on.

"Me, too. See you later. Call me tonight, Ally." Dez grabbed Macy's bags and started for the parking lot.

The drive to his house was over almost instantly, and he trudged up to the door slowly, suddenly physically exhausted. He had no idea being away from Macy would put this much of a strain on him. He thought about the time he and Macy had been pressed up against the door, and he had to shake his head of the memory.

He called for his mother, but caught sight of a note posted on the fridge.

_Dez,_

_ Surprise! My boss just had to send me to New York for this pop-up meeting. I left around 12, and I'll be gone for a few days. I'm sorry I couldn't give you more of a warning, but just remember I love you. Call me to let me know when you're in for the night, or if you're staying somewhere else. I don't even care if you have friends stay over, just don't burn the house down. I left the gas card on the counter for you. There's some cash in the envelope in the freezer for emergencies(_**see A/N at bottom)**_, and there are... supplies in case of visitors. Check your nightstand._

_ Oh, and Dez. Remember, even if I'm not there, I still have my ways of finding things out. Be careful. Keep your cell phone on and charged, and call me if you're planning on doing anything completely stupid. Lock the doors at night. You know where I keep the baseball bat (my closet in case you've forgotten.) Remember that Mr. Graham next door is an EMT and the Johnsons down the street are always home. _

_ I'm done being over-protective mom now. I love you. Be safe. I'll call to let you know when I'm coming home. Goodbye._

_ Love, Mom._

Dez read and reread the note, making sure he hadn't missed anything. He sent a text to his mom, telling her he'd read the message, and then went through and locked all the doors and windows in the house. He wasn't normally that paranoid, especially at 2:30 in the afternoon. But ever since his fight with John, he'd been a little on edge lately. Just to be safe, he went and retrieved the baseball bat from his mother's closet and tucked it in the side of the couch. When he was home alone, he usually laid on the couch all day. He felt a little ridiculous, taking all those security measures, but just shook it off.

There he sat, for a good two minutes. Before a knock on the door made him jump up and grab the baseball bat, shouting in shock. He slowly crept over and peeked out the window, seeing a red Chrysler. He noticed Macy's parents in the front seat. Suddenly, he dropped the baseball bat and leaped over to unlock the door and swing it open.

And there stood Macy. The same Macy that he'd seen this morning. Only not nearly as sad looking. "Macy!" He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.

Her giggle was even happy. "Dez, it's only been a few hours. Did you miss me that much?"

He sat her down and placed a searing kiss on her lips. "What are you doing here?" He pulled back, clearing the hair from her eyes and glancing at her parents. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. This was so unreal.

"My parents and I talked and they decided that I could stay with you."

Dez smiled, something he wasn't sure he would ever be able to do again. "For how long?"

"Until you get tired of me."

Dez looked down at her bag. "I think you'll need more clothes."

Macy just smiled, and dropped her bag inside the door. She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze, towing him along with her to talk to her parents.

After Dez explaining that his mother would be out of town for a few days and Macy's parents begging her to call them every day, they finally drove off.

And Dez and Macy were alone.

* * *

Of course, they ended up snuggling on the couch and eating Easy Mac for dinner. Macy had snuggled into Dez's side, where they both felt that she belonged. Her bag hadn't moved since she'd dropped it, and no one

was planning on getting up to move it any time soon.

"Did you tell anyone I was back?" Macy asked, itching to learn anything she could. She'd only been gone for a couple hours, and it already felt like months.

"No. Austin and Ally are out on their first date." Honestly, Dez had forgotten about anyone else beside Macy.

"No way! Where is he taking her? Did he get her flowers? Have they kissed yet?"

Dez laughed. "Slow your roll, turbo. Um, he's taking her to the cliffs. It's on the outskirts of Miami and you can see everything. It's really pretty. A nice first date."

She playfully smacked him on the chest. "And if it's so perfect, then why didn't you take me up there?" Dez kissed the top of her head.

"I'll take you wherever you want tomorrow. But tonight, I just want to be with you."

Macy leaned up to kiss him, and Dez pulled her closer. Macy smiled and deepend the kiss. Dez's head started to spin, and finally had to pull away for air.

"Wow." He whispered.

Macy smiled, then glanced at the clock. Dez caught her sneak a glance at him. "What?"

"I'm tired, but I don't want to go to bed at 8:00." With that, she let out a big yawn.

Dez smiled. "It happens. Hey, why don't you go to bed and we can talk until you fall asleep?"

Macy nodded, another yawn escaping her mouth.

* * *

After Dez had changed into sweatpants, he walked into his room, and noticed Macy was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Something wrong?" He plopped down beside her and brought his hands up to rest behind his head.

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

Macy was silent for a long while. Dez was about to repeat himself when she whispered her answer. "I want you to make love to me."

Dez's mouth dropped open, and he flew up so fast he made himself dizzy. He took a minute to steady himself before attempting to speak. "You want me to what?"

"Make love to me, Dez." Macy turned to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing all over his face. Dez hardly had time to process what was happening before her hands moved to the hem of his shirt. She had gotten it halfway up his chest before he had enough common sense to stop her.

He grabbed her hands and pushed them away from him, but still held on. "What's gotten into you?"

Macy tried to push her hands back to Dez, still trying to kiss him. "Dez, I know how much you want this. I want it so bad. Please. It will make me feel better."

Dez accidentally groaned out loud, and Macy mistook it for pleasure. "See? Told you."

Dez more forefully pushed her away, but she pushed back this time. He noticed her eyes starting to get a little foggy. He had no idea what was happening. Maybe this was the lonliness stage of PTSD. Maybe she was just feeling a little lucky. But this wasn't the Macy that he'd been snuggling with on the couch just five minutes ago.

Macy's hands turned to fists, and she tried to grasp Dez's shirt. "Please, Dez. Don't you want this?"

Dez tried to hold her still. "Macy, calm down. You need to just relax and get a good night's rest."

He wasn't actually sure when her grasps turned to punches. Or when she started crying and yelling at him. But before he knew it he was physically restraining her. And she was trying to take a swing at him.

The things she was saying weren't nice. She was asking him why she didn't think she was attractive. She was telling him how sexy he was when he was mad. She was trying to kiss him. And then trying to punch him.

He would've been okay with just restraining her if she hadn't crossed the line. "John loved me enough to make love to me."

Dez felt his face grow red before he'd even started yelling. "Macy, he did NOT make love to you! He raped you and got you pregnant! That is not love. He attacked you on the street and killed the baby that you two made together! That is not love. Obviously, you don't know what love is. Because I love you! I didn't do anything to hurt you. I never would. And I know I love you because I would NEVER force you to do anything you didn't want to. John didn't love you."

Macy was silent and still by the time he was finished yelling. Her eyes looked as wide as a doe's, and Dez realized just how much he'd let his temper get away from him. Everything he'd said was the truth, and Macy knew most if it.

The part he was internally freaking out about was the "I Love You" part. He knew he did, but he had absolutely no intention of telling her so soon, let alone in a screaming match about sex.

Dez slowly removed his hands from Macy's, and scooted away from her. All he could do was stare at the wall. He heard Macy sniffle, and then she shuffled over and sat next to him. Dez's eyes didn't move, and Macy didn't try to get him to talk.

"You're right. I don't know what's wrong with me. I know John didn't love me. Almost as surely as I know that you do."

Dez flicked his eyes to Macy, who was staring up at him, waiting for a reaction. He sighed. "I didn't mean to yell like that. I don't think I've ever gone off like that. I'm so sorry."

Macy nodded, and rested her head on his shoulder. Dez wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, and gestured to the bed. She nodded again.

After they had gotten snuggled under the covers, Macy tried to explain her logic. "I just don't understand why I had to be the one to get pregnant. Why I had to be the one to get attacked. To lose my baby. And I'm scared. I'm scared. There's a giant whole in me now. And I don't know if anyone can fill it."

Dez stroked her hair. He didn't say anything because he knew he wasn't finished. "But I know you're going to try. And I'm okay with that. I obviously don't know what love is, because at one time I thought that I was in love with John. But if I even have a clue as to what love is, it's with you."

"We'll figure it out together. Tomorrow. But tonight, let's just get to sleep."

* * *

**Guys! I just wanted to tell you again how extra sorry I am that I haven't updated in a long time.**

**As for the author's note about the money in the freezer, I actually didn't come up with it. But I plan on doing it when I'm older. If you think about it, nobody checks the freezer for valuables if you get robbed. Pretty genius. :)**

**I promise I'll try to update more often. Almost done! **

**Until Next Time,**

**Anabelgem14**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Anabelgem14 here with the last official chapter of The Dark Side of Life! I'm glad you stuck around to the end with me. I'm writing an epilogue, and if you guys want anything after that, review or PM me.**

**Without further ado, the conclusion:**

* * *

The next morning, Dez was awoken by someone barging into his room. His first thought was that he'd forgotten to lock the door back yesterday. His second thought was that he'd forgotten his plans with Austin. His last and final thought before he came to his senses was not to wake Macy up.

It didn't even cross his mind how bad the situation looked, until he caught sight of Austin's expression. His mouth was almost on the floor.

"What is this? A code green, I mean yellow—or what was it the blue, er, black? I mean-"

"Code not-what-it-looks-like. Now please be quiet and go to the kitchen."

When Dez and Austin had entered middle school, it was as if Austin had become an overnight popular kid. When they realized this, Dez and Austin had made code names and phrases to help each other out. They'd had words for ugly, pretty, or a prospective girlfriend. When Austin started having girlfriends, they made new words for like, love, and eventually the physical stuff. The code Austin was searching for was code red. Neither of them had ever used the code red before, or any codes after they got to high school. Obviously, Austin hadn't remembered them.

By the time Dez had crawled out from Macy's grasp and made sure she was still asleep, Austin had already raided the fridge, and dug out a piece of pizza from a few days ago.

He spoke with a full mouth. "So do you wanna tell me what the hell I just walked in on?"

Dez didn't appreciate the attitude in his voice, but returned it with some of his own. "Only if you tell me how your date with Ally went last night."

Austin's face went red, and Dez knew he was about to get some juicy detail. He smirked.

Dez was a little disappointed when he learned that the only exciting thing that happened was the kiss in the car at sunset. A kiss. One.

Austin shrugged. "I just don't want to rush anything."

"Oh, trust me. The relationship between you and Ally is anything but rushed."

Austin stuck his tongue out at him, and then shoved the pizza crust into his mouth. After he'd downed it, he started to get some apple juice from the fridge. "So how did the blondie end up in your bed and not at home in hers?"

"Her parents decided she could stay with me until the end of summer. They dropped her off yesterday around 3 o'clock and we've just been hanging out. Until last night, when we were about to go to bed, she practically jumped me. Started telling me how bad I wanted her, like I don't already know, and saying that I didn't love her as much as John did. She started punching me and stuff. But I think it was just the anger stage of getting over trauma. I mean, would you be okay if you lost a baby? Picture Ally going through that."

Austin stared, probably picturing it, and then shuddered. "No, thanks. Anyway, where's your mom?"

"Away on business. New York. The note she left is on the counter."

Austin glanced over it, and then crinkled his eyebrows. "What supplies did she leave in case of visitors?"

Dez shrugged. "I don't remember seeing that. I'll check later when Macy's up. So, do you still wanna hang out today? We'll have a tag-a-long, but maybe you could bring Ally. Double date."

Austin was about to speak, when a throat cleared behind them. Macy stood in her pjs, with messy hair and a small smile. "Morning."

Dez got up from his chair and went over to hug her. "Morning."

Austin waved to her. "So are you guys hanging out today?"

Dez looked over to Austin, who shrugged. "I guess I can text Ally and ask her if she wants go to the pier or something? Beach day. We haven't been but once or twice since school let out."

Macy's eyes lit up. "I can't remember the last time I went to the beach!"

Austin looked dumbfounded. "How can you live in Florida and not go to the beach?"

Macy shrugged, then looked up at Dez. "I'm going to get my stuff packed." With that, she placed a rushed kiss on his cheek and ran to Dez's room.

Austin blew out a breath. "I have no idea how you put up with that mess. I mean, she's so crazy. She's almost two different people- the hurt, broken Macy and the fun, exciting, up-for-anything Macy."

"Everybody has a dark side." Dez said simply.

Austin nodded, and then it was almost like the light switch had flipped on. "Dude!"

Dez was confused. "What?"

"I think I have an idea for a song."

"But you can't write songs."

"But Macy does."

By the time Macy returned, Dez and Austin had already planned out the music video for the song yet-to-be-written.

"What are you guys doing?" They were hunched over several pieces of paper, surrounded by many crumpled already crumpled pieces.

"We have a song planned out for you."

"A what?"

"A song."

"But I usually come up with my own ideas for songs." She put her bag on the floor and walked over to the boys, picking up a sheet for the video line-up. "However, I guess this one time I can make an exception. This is actually really good."

* * *

All of Sonic Boom was filled up to hear the new single. Austin had been promoting it at all of his gigs. Macy and Austin had sort of become partners in their own way. Whenever one got booked, they asked if there was a spot for the other. When one had a signing, the other showed up and signed, too. Macy even got a chance to talk to Jimmy Starr, and he said that if they had an opening, they'd call her first.

Dez edited the video himself, and it was his best work. There were many late nights, when he and Macy had stayed up to work on it. It had better be good, considering it was her first actual single, and not just a cover.

Austin made a little announcement, and then Macy's video aired. It started off in black and white, and Trish had to film it because it featured Macy and Dez. It sort of had an air to the "I-Have-A-Secret" videos spiraling around the internet, but with a more playful twist. In the end, Macy was holding up a card that said "I Love You" and Dez showed up with one that said "I Love You Too", sort of like the "You Belong With Me" video, but nowhere near as cheesy.

Everyone cheered and applauded, and then Austin put on some music.

Austin gave Dez a high-five. "Dude, that was awesome. And good job, Trish. You didn't ruin it by filming it." That earned him a punch on the shoulder.

Ally spoke up. "You sounded great, Macy. And you're so photogenic. Those labels will snatch you up." Macy tried to pretend like she didn't notice Ally slip her hand into Austin's.

"Thanks." She felt Dez's arms wrap around her, and she leaned back into him.

"We did pretty darn good, didn't we?" he asked her.

She nodded, smiling. "I think we're just awesome together."

He nodded, then leaned to _whisper_ in her ear. "Come talk with me?"

For some reason, she shivered, but nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the practice room. She had no idea what to expect. He led her over to the couch, and pulled something out of his pocket. She tried to sneak a peak, but he hid it.

"You have no idea how much I don't want you to leave next week. And so, I'm not letting you leave. I'm telling you I'm kidnapping you." Dez tried to keep a straight face for as long as he could, but then he cracked a smile. "Okay, so I have to let you leave, but I can make sure you'll always come back to me. Dez opened the box, to reveal a beautiful key necklace. The blade of the key was inscribed._ You hold the key…_

By the time Macy had read it, Dez had already pulled out his keychain. There, he saw a matching heart, with a place for a key to fit. His read, _…__ to my heart. _She took the necklace out and fit her key into his heart, and then just sat and stared at it, trying to figure out exactly what it meant. Of course she knew he was giving her the key to his heart, but she didn't know what to do after that. She hadn't gotten him anything.

"Mace?" Dez looked down at her, and lifted her chin up.

"Dez, I really don't know what to say." He lifted the necklace from her hands, and put it on her neck, moving her hair to the side.

"Say you love me and you'll come back to me whenever you can."

Without a second thought, Macy repeated him. "I love you and I'll come back to you whenever I can." He smiled, and kissed her.

She pulled away after only a second. "Dez, thank you."

"I hoped you would like it."

"Not for the necklace, for saving me. I think I found myself again. After what happened, I didn't know if I was ever going to be my old self again. You brought me back from the dark side."

Dez nodded, then smiled. "Well, you did say once that I shined like the light of a thousand suns."

Macy scrunched her eyebrows. "That is so not how I remember it."

"Well that's exactly how I remember it."

"Well I see someone still has that attitude problem."

Dez caressed her face gently. "Somebody still has a really soft face."

Macy threw her head back and gave a good laugh, then leaned forward to hug Dez. "Thank you for the necklace. I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Well, that was the last official chapter of The Dark Side of Life. I'm kind of sad that this is the last chapter, but I do have an epilogue on the way. I included the top ten songs that inspired me down below. I don't own any of them. I don't own the You Belong With Me video I mentioned above, either.**

Playlist:

Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran (+)

Small Bump - Ed Sheeran (+)

Save Me - Jordin Sparks (Jordin Sparks)

Look After You - The Fray (How to Save a Life)

Everywhere I Go - Lissie (Catching a Tiger)

Dear John - Taylor Swift (Speak Now)

Fast Car(feat. Kina Grannis) - Boyce Avenue (Cover Collaborations, Vol. 1)

Titanium - Madilyn Bailey (The Covers, Vol. 2)

Once Upon Another Time - Sara Bareilles (Once Upon Another Time - EP)

Dark Side - Kelly Clarkson (Stronger)

**Until Next Time,**

**Anabelgem14**


	15. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Anabelgem14 here with the epilogue to The Dark Side of Life. I hope you enjoy it. Without further ado, the finale.**

* * *

Dez pulled up to what he assumed was the right house. Macy's parents had given the address through a text message, and it was supposed to be a surprise for Macy. Otherwise, he would have double checked with her.

He'd planned on taking her back to Miami for spring break. She hadn't stayed in Miami since she left last summer. It was the spring break of their senior year, and they were itching to get out. Macy had plans to go to Miami Community College, and she and Dez had been discussing on whether to get an apartment together or to have her just move in with him. Personally, Dez was a fan of the first option.

Macy was also turning 18 today. It was all she'd been talking about since the new year, and Dez had the perfect present. He'd already cleared it with her parents, and if Macy agreed, he was planning on taking her to the Tattoo Palace and getting the tattoo she wanted. After Macy's parents okayed it, he stopped by the hospital and asked them if he could take a picture of the drawing. He had it in his pocket now, ready to pull it out when the opportunity was right.

He jogged to the door, and gave two swift knocks. He heard footsteps, and then the door swung open. Mrs. McCallister stood, wiping her hands on the apron she had.

"Dez! We just got done with Macy's birthday breakfast. She went upstairs to change. We told her we were going out today. She should be down in a few minutes."

Dez smiled, then stepped inside. "Thanks, Mrs. McCallister."

She lightly tapped him on the arm. "Dez, it's been almost a year now. I think we can be on a first name basis. Heck, you could even call me Mom if you want to."

He laughed. "If it's okay with you, I think I'll stick with Tiffany for now."

He heard Macy come down the stairs. "Mom? Who's at the door?"

She was putting in an earring, but when she saw him she dropped it and almost fell down the stairs running so fast. She flung herself into his open arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's somebody's birthday today. Duh." Over time, he'd returned to his crazy self, but it was just dialed down a bit. Macy looked up at him, and then over to her mom, who'd plucked the earring off the step and was waiting to hand it back to her.

"Well, yeah. Are we going somewhere today?"

Dez nodded. "We are going to Miami. And you are going to be there all week."

Macy's eyes grew wide. "No way!" She looked between him and her mom, and then she grabbed his shirt and hauled him up the stairs. "Help me pack! I want to leave, like, five minutes ago."

Tiffany laughed, and Dez could only hold on for the ride.

* * *

Macy couldn't stop squirming in her seat, and by the time they got to Miami, she'd already listed around 40 places where she wanted to go first. Sonic Boom, the cliffs, the Shack, the beach, the mall.

Dez tried to calm her. "Macy, we have a whole week. We can do whatever you want. But there's somewhere I want to take you first."

Macy whined. "Why? This is my birthday and I want to do what I want."

He smiled, pulling into the Tattoo Palace parking lot. "I thought you always wanted to get a tattoo."

He watched the realization hit her, and then he pulled out the piece of paper. She looked up at him, and then down at it, and then at her wrist, which had a few bracelets on it. She looked down at it again, and then slowly slipped the bracelets off, throwing them into her purse.

"Let's do it."

Not surprising to Dez but surprising to everyone else in the shop, Macy said it didn't hurt that bad. Granted, only Dez had known what Macy had gone through. But still, many of the artists were impressed that a "tiny blonde chick" could handle pain better than a few grown men.

Dez still felt like he had to hold her other hand through the whole thing, though. He wouldn't want Macy to be even close to pain. He might be overprotective, but oh well. Better safe than sorry.

"Now that that's done with, where would you like to go, my Queen?"

Macy thought for a minute. "I guess Sonic Boom."

The drive was uneventful, mostly filled with Macy reading the information from the after-care instructions sheet the tattoo artist had given her.

By the time they got to the Boom, Macy was getting excited to see Austin and Ally again.

"Austin, I told you not to touch my book!"

"But Ally, we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I should be allowed to touch it if I want to." Even though they couldn't see the couple yet, they could already tell that Austin was pouting.

"Austin, you can touch my book when pigs fly."

Austin had his arms crossed, leaning against the counter dangerously close to Ally's book. When they saw Macy, Austin came over and gave her a hug. Ally was busy pulling out a present from under the counter. "Macy! How's your birthday been so far?"

Macy smiled and graciously accepted the present from Ally. "Best ever. Dez pulled the wool over my eyes for sure." Ally hugged her tight, while Austin and Dez were saying their hellos.

"Can I see your tattoo?" Macy nodded and handed her present to Dez. She pulled back the wrap they'd put over it to reveal the freshly inked skin.

Ally closely inspected it, and then nodded in approval. "Very nice. Now open your present." She looked to Austin, then leaned in. "He signed the card, but we all know guys only attach to our gifts."

Macy laughed, and then pulled the tissue paper from the bag. She pulls out a gorgeous blouse, one she'd sent Ally the internet link to in one of their many IM conversations.

She smiled at Ally. "You know me so well."

Austin laughed. "I helped pick it out."

The girls shared a look, then both leaned over and punched Austin in the chest. He feigned hurt, and then reached over and pulled Ally into his arms.

"Austin! Not when I'm working!" He ignored her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What kind of world is this if I can't kiss my wonderful, beautiful girlfriend whenever I want to?"

Ally craned her neck to look at him, and then said, "A realistic one."

He let go of her, but grabbed her hand, almost at the same time that Dez grabbed Macy's good one.

Dez looked around the store. "It's a Sunday, Ally. You and I both know there's no business on Sundays. So why don't you close early, stop by wherever Trish is working right now and the five of us go out to an early dinner?"

Ally started to protest, but after a meaningful look from both Austin and Macy, she sighed and nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"So where are you guys going to college? Austin, are you even going to college? Or are you going to move out to LA?" Macy asked, taking a sip of her lemonade.

Austin stared at Ally as he answered. "I'm not decided yet. Jimmy Starr has already told me I have a spot out there if I decide to go. But there are things here that aren't in LA."

"We have, like, 2 months of school left. And then 2 months of summer. You better decide soon."

Ally blushed. "Where are you planning on going, Macy?"

"Actually, I just got my acceptance letter to University of Miami yesterday."

She looked excitedly at Dez. She was planning on telling him over the phone on Monday, but now seemed as good a time as any.

He looked over at her with wide eyes. "Really? Mace, that's awesome!" He pulled her into a hug, and whispered to her. "I got mine yesterday, too."

She gasped, and looked to him. "You didn't even tell me you were applying there!"

Dez smiled. "I guess I'm just really good at surprising you. And I have an even bigger surprise for you tonight." Macy was unsure, but she was more curious.

The meal was spent mostly talking about graduation and summer plans. Trish made a goal to hold a steady job until the end of the summer, and go to the community college. Ally was sort of reserved in talking about where she wanted to go for college. Dez figured it was because she wanted to be wherever Austin was, and he knew Austin was waiting for her to decide. They were at a standstill.

Austin picked up the check, and Dez threw in a twenty. Ally put a ten on the table for a tip, and Dez helped Macy up from the table.

"Ready for the best part of your birthday surprise?" She nodded excitedly.

She was less than excited when he made her put on a blindfold. She didn't stop talking the whole way, and Dez was glad she couldn't see him laughing at her.

He pulled up to the destination and went over to help Macy out of the car.

"Are you ready?" He asked dramatically.

"Dez, you know how impatient I am."

"Trust me, I know."

"So can I take it off?"

He sighed. "If you must."

She ripped it off in a hurry, and, taking in her surroundings, immediately brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

He'd brought her to the cliffs, and all of Miami was lit up. Macy had never seen anything so beautiful. She could see everything, all the way to the beach, and could see a lighthouse shining dimly in the distance. She knew it was going to be pretty but she had no idea it would affect her like this.

He stepped up next to her. "Happy birthday, Macy."

She had to force herself to tear her eyes away from the skyline and look up at him. He'd grabbed a blanket from the backseat of the car and held it up in question. She nodded. She grabbed a corner and helped him spread it on the rough ground.

Macy stared off into the distance. Dez looked at her. "You're awfully quiet."

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Life."

"That's pretty general."

"How in the world did we find each other? We never would have crossed paths if I hadn't been in that awful situation. I guess it's true that there aren't any rainbows without rain. I don't know why God sent me to you, but I'm so glad he did."

Dez pulled her into his side and kissed the side of her head. "I love you, Mace."

Macy kissed him in an answer. Dez immediately remembered the last time she kissed him like this. It was right before they left for the mall, when he'd pushed her against the door. He felt the urge to do it again.

He lay back, and she came to rest on top of him. His hands ran up and down her back, and she could feel how hot his hands were through her shirt.

She pulled back, and he craned his neck to kiss her neck. She moaned softly. "What are we doing?"

He breathed out, and then brought his head back, resting it on the ground. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

She nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck, her breath making his t-shirt move with it. "Haven't I already told you not to apologize for something you meant to do?"

"I don't want to make you do something you _don't _want to do." He felt her all around him.

She kissed up to his ear, and then whispered. It was something he hadn't thought about since the incident with John, and it gave him cold chills. Immediately, he thought back to the trip to the candy store, and then the first kiss that followed. The bet. The suckers. The note she left on the nightstand.

"I win."

* * *

**And there you have it. The Dark Side of Life is finished. I have another multi-chapter in the works, but it might not be up for a while. Review or PM if you want me to let you know when it's up. **

**I'm glad you could come along for the ride with me. God Bless.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Anabelgem14**


End file.
